Fate and Path
by arctisticmoron
Summary: The world is fuller of darkness, for hell is already empty and the real demons have long set foot on the earth. Lurking, hiding, and seeking souls that could be devoured. As Sasuke set foot on his travels, his philosophy for the world has gone into madness a madness where only darkness can reign. lotr/hobbit: sasusaku, [minor] naruhina
1. Chapter 0

Fate and Path

 **PROLOUGUE**

 _The world is chaos itself._

The horizon was dark and no stars are gleaming with life, it was only illuminated by the moon.

The black and blue foggy view of the sky says it will be raining the next day.

As it blends with the cold and damp climate. The trees sing their hush tones, while the mountains sing its nightly dew

Follows a handsome elf having brilliant stature with aristocratic nose, and ears that are pointed, and trained.

He sports raven locks that flows within the winds and blend darkness

His eyes hold the abyss, dark and empty for his life had never been fair.

The never ending wars, betrayal, and chaos, were the reason for everything. He never understood emotions, nor the real reason for love's existence.

He was once a dreamer but that was shattered by the very existence of his curse and the blood that run along his veins. He believes that dreams are only a figment of the livings imagination. It is but an illusion that the mind has been creating. This is why the races of these livings are blind to the real persona of the Middle earth. They have only been seeing the other side of it and none on the other side were real pain and hatred existed.

Through his walk he can only remember the fragments of his past travels and experiences. Every tear and blood was shed during his attempt of revenge. He was nothing but a criminal yet today he didn't really know which word labeled him. But that was not the point. It didn't matter anymore.

As his men and acquaintances die. His walls build up, higher, and higher, surrounding him. Every time he hears the horrible screams.

It becomes stronger and mightier, until he hears nothing…

Until he feels nothing.

He didn't care anymore, if he did, he will only lose himself and fall into darkness. He almost lost himself to Sauron but if it wasn't for his brother's deep loyalty for him he would have never been walking towards these roads. Travelling, finding the remains of this Middle earth before it shatters.

He was a dark king. And for now, he is but a living shell, a shell whose feelings and emotion disappeared into the wilderness. He is nothing but a shell, with a lost soul and heart.

 _A strong shell that can never be broken, a soul that is cursed and can never be bound_. That was his fate. And no path could lead him to the opposite.

He is mysterious, he, is dangerously beautiful  
Being dark, noble and all mighty, with his makeshift bow, arching above his head, as his arrows slung on his back. He slowly travels the Middle earth, for his own path. Marveling what was left on this rubbles to see.

He killed of those in favor of blocking his way… And unlocks all of the mystery and secret unbeknownst to this earth. The more he learns upon it, the more his mind becomes grim and void of light.

Being orphaned so young and being the only heir to royalty. He didn't particularly grow normal as a child. For at the age of 8 he already began ruling the kingdom that was forcefully handed to him, while his brother was out there somewhat protecting him from the shadows. And unbeknownst to the real matter he himself imagined of ways how his brother would die by his hands. His mind matured too early.

The truth was evoked by the very death of his brother. And the real reason why it had to happen.

He was a fool, for he did not know first of the situation at hand. He was too hasty, and excited, he was too young. His adrenaline could not be stopped. He'd let bloodlust control his being. He remembered the last complexion of his brother before his eyes. Limb to limb were the blood splattered on his dear brother as he gave him the most serene smile he could ever muster.

After that, he was in ruins.

He couldn't forgive himself. The bitterness in his heart spread like wildfire as his thoughts became dark and unfeeling. The heart that was once fooled began to fall into nothingness. But before anything else, he did something else that was much foolish. He almost hoped. He believed that if he knew. He and his brother would have been fighting side by side and not on each other's deaths. A non-existent hope was much painful than waiting for a hope to happen. There was a chance for him to live a life unimaginable and peaceful and yet he didn't know, because his brother had to sacrifice that. His brother had to hide his pain.

And it turned him into a monster. He started lusting for blood. Screams and popping bones were melodic to his ears, yet before he could stoop any lower, a voice in his mind saved him. He didn't particularly know what it was, but the pull was powerful and strange. It came to his senses that all of his brother's sacrifices would be futile if he kept falling into darkness. So he settled off and took a breath for this was not what his mother would have wanted of him. If she was watching, he can already imagine her pleads and cries as he ends another man's life.

The result of this numbed him of all sorts. He lived, but there was nothing but emptiness and suffering. He was almost numb to all sorts of pain.

He left the kingdom for 3 years at the age of 17 as he made a pact from a snake seeking for a great deal of power. He believed it was the only way he could end his brother. After gaining much needed power his mentor was considered worthless to him and decided to cheat death and tried to kill him, he didn't leave unscathed but he was somewhat successful. After his bitter glory from his brother he gained an immense power that was passed onto him and killing his brother was the only way to obtain it.

He came back and began to rule as king for 3 years. Life in the kingdom was busy. But not physically tiring enough for him to be challenged. After the endless of continuous paper works, contracts, boring etiquette lessons and playing king. He got tired and decided he would step down for a while and travel the Middle earth and plan a route for the village and his kingdom to continue prospering without him.

He would eventually write to his mentor, every two months, to inform him of his survival and to get daily updates upon his country. This person saw him grow up and leave. He thought that this wizard would resent him after his reckless leave upon the kingdom. He remembered after that 4 years he took off and came back suddenly after 3 years it would surprise the 'mentor' but much to his dismay he only waved him off and said he already knew and that he was already too tired to rant and lecture him.

The knowledge of the citizens upon him, is unknown. They now believe, that the kingdom has vanished. And that they are not ruled by a royalty anymore. But of a democratic field. His mentor is the president. He made it sure of it so that the council would not sniff throughout anything he was hiding. That wizard was the only person he could entrust the kingdom to.

He planned on hiding his kingdom, for others not to see. So that all of its royalties, and riches would be safe along with its dark secrets and curse.

He planned on making the agricultural sources big so that the elves living upon the country can export more foreign goods. And not depend on the kingdom's aid.

After his three years of ruling. The spell that he had been learning was released and he made his kingdom invisible for all livings. He even had to tame a dragon to protect it.

The once kingdom, is now replaced by a dark and musky forest. Every creature whom got across the barrier would be the dragon's dish. There was no return. Only death and a message of caution.

And now, as he walked straight ahead, on the lush dark forest for another kilometer, he stumbled into a village that burn upon the grounds.

It described despair in ruins.

 _The world is much fuller of darkness, for hell is already empty and the real demons have long set foot on this earth. Lurking, hiding, seeking lost and weak souls that could be devoured as it dreams to own the Middle earth. An earth where only pain and hatred existed._

He has been doing this for more than six years. He will unravel all of this Earth's mystery until he dies with it. He will try to delay as much darkness as he could muster because he wants to live for them, for his brother and for his clan. Because he deserves to suffer living in his own despair. He does not deserve death, but non ending suffering.

He quickly ran, and got ready for a long upcoming battle, his sharp senses helped him look for the enemies, which needed to be disposed of.

And eventually find out what happened.

 **WHAT YOU NEED TO READ TO FURTHER UNDERSTAND THE STORY:**

 **There are three kinds of hobbits:** hobbit have naturally big, hairy and heavy feet. And sports brunette lock sometime on rare occasions it would be blonde.

 **Falohide** – Fair skinned people, much more humane, and is a friendlier entertainer. The tallest kind of hobbit. They wear normal clothes like humans. (They wear boots…)

 **Stoor** \- they grow beards, and does not wear shoes, a hairy hobbit. It's much shorter than of the fallohides. Are good at boat and swimming. Adventurous people.

 **Harfoot** – the shortest of the kind does not also wear boots and are called the norm. Where hobbits were originated.

 **There are 3 clans of elves** (I did some research but I will also mix it up with a bit of fanfiction.)

 **1** **st** **clan is 'Minyar' The Extinct Rinnegan Clan**

 **2** **nd** **clan is 'Tatyar' The Sharinggan Clan**

 **3** **rd** **clan is Nelya (Lindar) The Hyuuga Clan**

 **There are 6 elf languages**

 **Sindarin** \- Sindarin was the Elven language most commonly spoken in Middle-earth during in the Third Age - in our world, it is universally referred to as, when not in canonical context, "Elven".

 **Quenya** – A language spoken by non telerin elves "The high elves"

 **Telerin** \- Telerin, also called Lindalambë or Lindárin (tongue of the Lindar) was the language of the Falmari.

 **Nandorin** \- The Nandor (Quenya; were Elves of Telerin descent

 **Silvan- I have no definition for this**

 **Westron-** universal language among middle earth. Like English and stuff…

 **tbc**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Lotr is a bit complicated and this is my first time in the field of writing. So I'll do my best to make a better approach and understanding in this story because lotr basically has a lot of terms, languages, charts and fictioned histories that Tolkien has created. Some definitions I got were from google and the minors I've come to learn so that I could make the story seem more realistic from the lotr timeline. There are a lot of facts to be kindled and explored in the lotr field and it's making my head dizzy since I'm not much of an avid fan. I've only come to like the intensity of the story and timeline because it has this majestic and powerful approach, not only did kishi make that amazing lotr cover. But it widened my sense of imagination that I had to hoard on learning and starting how to write a story for myself that I could end for my liking. And Kishi's character designs were a top notch! I just couldn't help myself**

 **Anyways this wasn't supposed to be long but I needed a fellow monetary author whom would give me pointers since I don't want to make a fool out of myself. And English isn't necessarily my native language. So yea**

This is my first story pls. Forgive me if there were any mistakes. I'm new to this stuff. But this will be my first and last author's note so goodbye for now.

 **R &R!**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER I**

 _Nothing, is impossible in this world._

 **F** ind victims and help them temporarily. He planned.

This was his routine, whenever something happened. But this time, it was not normal.

It was different, there were unperceived soldiers causing havoc. And the whole village was burning up to the grounds with screams of distress. Yes, he had come often with these situations like a scorched town, a tousled village, abduction and slavery in a city. Yet, this time it felt different, there is something wrong about the way these enemies move, it was as if they were controlled by a heavy and dangerous spirit finding only destruction and chaos.

All of the inferno, continued to consume what has been consumed, there was nothing left, but rubbles and, ash.

This was impossible. He ruled a kingdom, studied all kinds of it and where to find them, as the lists on his head goes on. This one, he didn't particularly know.

Perhaps he needed to dig in into this situation at hand to know more about this mystery. He had to write it down.

He took his wooden bow that marveled with its beautiful art craft which suited him, as it reflected the fires that burn within. And slid off a pointed arrow out of its holder. He was running out of them, but he can always make something from scratch. And buy real ones for his next travel when passing by another village.

Then, he heard a scream as it quickly peeked up his attention. It was a woman. He took off further as he jumped and ran straight ahead wind whizzing through his figure tousling his clothing in a swift motion.

he stopped.

There, he found a nauseating scene.

A soldier laughing in cachinnation, while raping a pregnant hobbit.

The woman was shouting in desperation, and fury showing her merciful expression as tears shed through her eyes making her whole face moist with it, all dusty and ashed from the scorching village. His face almost scrunched up in disgust.

He quickly jumped off the mountains. And ran as swift as the lightning. And quickly pulled the string in his make-shift bow and struck an arrow to the man. Hitting it deep right through its chest. Passing through its unperceived armor as it made its clanging sounds and flesh being wrecked by the pointy arrow itself.

He kicked the man's body out of the way, preventing it from crushing the woman.

The soldier whom died with his trousers off, never got to shout for his death as it was soon followed by a loud metallic thud as it fell to the ground effortlessly.

The woman whom was whimpering shuddered from the sight of the new corpse in front of her. Still panicking and still frightened of what she just saw recently, this young man or rather young elf had helped her stop the crime that the enemy had been doing to her.

Silently, he approached and tried to help the poor whimpering woman whom was mercilessly violated in front of him.

And she looked at him still panic-stricken and scared thinking that he was one of them, that he would also violate her.

"S-stop! P-p-please! I beg of you!" she began as he took a step towards her gently, she moved backwards evading his presence still in panic, protecting her figure against him. Then, he tried to speak as he began to open his mouth but was soon cancelled by the sudden outburst from the woman hobbit in front of him "Have you bear no ill will!?" exclaiming this, she stifled in another fit of sobs carrying her distress as she covers her whole disheveled form. "Please… no more…."

"Calm down." He said all of a sudden with his calm façade offering her a hand to help her stand, as he was now standing directly in front of her. The set of sobs began to subside as his words were earnest and sounded undeceiving.

"I'm here to help." And with these words did she began to cry out, now more in relief and happiness as she gladly accepted the hand she was offered.

As they travelled while carrying the pregnant woman in his arms.

He thought of asking some questions about the matter to their village. Yet, the woman was still traumatized by the happenings as her eyes were lacking life. And with this, he eventually began diminishing his action as it was best to stay silent in the situation.

After helping the limping woman whom was strained from the awful scene she just had experienced, they found a crowd of survivors grouping together just behind the dark forest of their village. There were few of them. And some carrying the corpse of their beloved as they shed their anguish.

They were crying and mourning, as the others, were praying, and Hoping, that this chaos they were experiencing, is just a mere nightmare from their slumber, a nightmare so horrifying it would wake you up screaming hoarsely.

There, he released the poor woman, and told her she's out of harm and that she stays with them, as she cries while holding her swollen belly, and thanks him gratefully, repeating it three times in a whimper.

When he left, he got shouts of prayer and was praised for his bravery.

He then got back to the grounds, to find more suspects and survivors.

He took them as swiftly as he could, he flipped, kicked, blocked, and hit them with his arrows skillfully, whenever they got close, they were rough enemies he could say that.

He struck them with his arrows swiftly, never missing an opponent. As dead bodies were littered across the grounds.

He was flawless in every move. As the fires continued to consume what was left in the rubbles.

He triple flipped and got close to a group of logs that were placed together, and made it his headquarters and a shield for the upcoming enemies.

They were fast and strong.

He fleetly struck each and every one of them with his sharp arrows. He needed to be cautious. It was rare for him to find enemies that could advance and evade as much as him.

He hit an enemy with his bow to his right countering it. Thus, getting slashed on his right hand and shoulder by the soldier from his back, while the others took advantage, and slashed more from his chest and stomach. It hurt like hell as the stinging sensation spread throughout his nerves. But he was still alive, and he felt alive as pain continued to surge through his cells and flesh.

Their weapons were poisoned. But he gave it no heed. He kicked them all at once, avoiding their weapons, while spinning swiftly in 360 degrees. All of them were down. But they were not dead.

He scrammed upon the ground before him with fallen soldiers and chose a clearer path void of enemies.

As more soldiers came upon his way, the fallen ones got up and followed suit. This was going to be a bloody battle for him. He can't lose now. His face looked all to determined. This time,he will not go easy on them. He will finish this.

He opened his Sharingan and with that, the burden of handling them more decreased.

This was outrageous, he never used the Sharingan in combat for a very long time. This was one he can declare as one of the hardest battles he's ever come across to. As he heaved heavy pants and cast a chant _"Om noy kohoyok mongkyakaki mye krunglekakk"_

As black fire began to surround and consume them, earning him shouts and horrifying screams.

Their screams, there was something paranormal about it. It was frightening he had not heard such screams before, except the one's he encountered from a cave.

Yes, they were hoarse but still, there was something in their screams that could make any living puddle upon its noise.

There was a growl and a high pitched screech and whispers of dark phrases.

What were these creatures? And how could they disguise themselves as humans? He looked all too confused by this sudden encounter, what could still happen? His face scrunched up by the sight of their corpse disintegrating in the grounds itself in dust, as it was carried by the wind leaving their bones in the ground they fell from. What are these creatures?

After learning that this part of the village was clear of enemies, he quickly went out to find more trouble.

And alas! , he found more men torturing a man in his 50's

With his keen sight he planned on putting them out all at once. So he took four arrows, inhaled a deep breath, and tried shooting four men straight through their skulls, it hit them but it bounced back right instantly and his arrows falling to the grounds.

"Impossible!" he said as his eyes screamed.

They began to advance, now in a more demonic way. This time, these enemies were not in disguise.

They were tall, broad and slimy. Some were short, skinny and muscular. And some seemingly morphed into animals. Animals that were constantly of with the demons. Like snakes, the ram and the like. But nonetheless they all looked like the same.

They had cold dark skin and their eyes that was big and white looked like it was possessed.

Their teeth were sharp and small but many as it surrounds all of its wide mouth while it sputters saliva, their noses only two big holes just above their upper lip which was dry and thin. Their skin, all dry and crimpled. One of them screeched showing two of its tongue out of its wide and big mouth as their teeth continued to grow long. Like the fang of a snake.

The others followed suit, screeching at him loudly and disgustingly, as saliva and green mucus sprays out of their mouth, and their bodies mutating taller and bigger as came more.

He hastily began to formulate a plan. He pulled at his bow once more and shot arrows at these unknown creatures from other parts of its body. But it bounces back seeing as their skin and flesh was like steel itself.

The harder part of the battle begins here.

He scanned them with his eyes, finding its source of power.

He found nothing, it was but a vast of darkness. He couldn't find its weak points. He had to figure this out himself, one way or another. So he started chanting once more. He had no time to waste.

" _Oonosasukk killhikomineg erukk"_ as a huge skeletal warrior appeared with a violent aura surrounding it. After this, he commanded it to finish them off.

When there was only one survivor left, he commanded his warrior to spare one creature for him. And tie it up on a rock with its elemental ropes. So that he could investigate it after the latter. The creature was not happy with this, so he secretly let its dark aura morph into gas... and escaped with all its glory.

He helped the elderly man and found out that he was a warrior. Seeing as his armor and sword was carved with courageous character.

He was lying there bathing with his own blood.

The man was dying. He could see that he'd been tortured for more than an hour already. His limbs were sticking out to his yellow armor, and his bones were shattered and were in places, that it shouldn't be.

This man or hobbit, had sapphire eyes, and his hair was blonde. _'He looks familiar, and he's quite tall for a hobbit.'_ He thought.

He called unto him and asked a favor.

This poor hobbit told him, to find his son, and then he gave him his sword.

He knew this sword, it was legendary. Its blade shows it, and by the design of its handle, the artist must have been Durin himself.

After a while, as he was admiring the beautiful sword, the elder told him to give the sword to his only son. And that it cannot be handled and lent to some mere livings in the village nor other livings. Then thanked him for saving the remains of the hobbits. And heaved his last words.

" _We are losing light."_ he said weakly,breathing raggedly. His voice hoarse and exhausted. It seems that he has been fighting for a long time, maybe right before he witnessed the village.

" _Yet the p-livings that t-trusts you…, will s-surely…help you… G-go on, a-and find your o-own ad-adventure.., son."_ He inhaled deeply, while quivering, and exhaling in a shivering tone _._

" _Y-you can c-change them."_ Suddenly, he began to cough violently, as a lone tear escaped his sea blue eyes, and more blood spurted out of his mouth. _"Y-you are the only one… who can…."_ He was about to ask for his son's name but he died eventually. With

He thought of his words for a while, and this last phrase might be actually addressed to his son. And told himself that this warrior will gain his ancestors respect and honor. But is a fool for believing that livings in this world can change. . After that he looked at the sword confusingly.

And left. To find more victims and enemies.

After the long search and finding nothing but a clear perimeter.

He thought, some of them might have escaped the village already. There was no one in this site. He was glad that he stopped the horrors for a while. The one he caught was gone, as his skeletal warrior reported to him. It said that it became a vast of black gas, then it was carried by the wind, going east.

He was marred, blooded, and wounded. The poison was spreading, he needed to heal himself quickly.

For a while it was silent, He was standing there, breathing heavily, clutching his tortured parts as all he heard was the crackling of the fire, that seizes to burn all of the ruins in the village.

Then it rained, and left the fire crying as it died out, leaving ashes, and smoke, from the burnt and consumed remains of the village. He looked upon the sky, and smelt smoke in the damp air.

It was already dawn. The aurora of the sun was blocked by the depressing clouds. The sound of the rain making its sad music as it claps within the ground beneath him.

As the poor sleepless hobbits, gathered up, and approached their ashen village, finding the ones who have been perished, as he found them mourning once again.

He thought, _'These livings are fools for hoping and loving.'_

' _They knew that it would only hurt them more. What they need to do, is stop their cowardliness and start waking up, there is no peace in this world. So there is no point in hoping it could be achieved._

As came more shivering cries of desperation clinging in the air. While the rain fell silently, soaking them in the process. The bloods, and the ash, gets washed away.

After a while…

His wounds were noticed by the hobbits, and they quickly came to his aid as he was promptly loosing too much blood and the poison has started to spread on his insides.

Some were kind enough to bring him herbs for medication, to which he was grateful for, and some were willing to help him bandage his wounds, yet this one he simply declined. He was an elf, and elves were known to be great masters of healing. The herbs were enough for him to keep going.

After a few moments of recovering and testing his limbs, he helped the livings bury their beloved. And burnt all of the fallen enemies, as they did to them.

The village's hobbits, said their last goodbyes, and prayer.

He made sure that he gets at least a piece of an unperceived item from the army, before the hobbits could sell all of it.

He picked up a small dagger that had mysterious carvings in it. He had never seen anything like it.

"This should be enough evidence." He said, and took the arrows that the enemy archers left.

Perhaps, he should not stop by for another village. He already got what he needed. The arrows were forged with silver and rare stones. These arrows seem to be chanted great elemental power. He needed to give it a try when he has time, and it looked different from the rest of the enemy's left weapons.

The people built their tent out of tree branches, as he instructed them, for the climate was a lot colder on this due of time.

He would direct and they would oblige, seemingly because the hobbits was fascinated by his wisdom.

And for a while, the village decided that he becomes their voice, until the son of the land comes back.

After learning about the son's coming, which was still due for a week. He confronted the men that he cannot stay for long, and that he needed to start travelling beforehand, so he granted them more time for three more days.

They respected him and said no word. They said he was kind enough to give them three more days. And thanked him gratefully.

As the people, were slowly rising from their sorrows, they started to smile again.

It amused him that these people could get up so easily.

It has only been three days! Life was not just a game to laugh at. Life for him was war, you have to kill in order to survive.

As he was walking upon the rubbles of this village having lined by shelters made of branches, the children would point at him and tell him he had cool ears, some would even compliment that he had cool hair.

He shrugged them off and ignored them.

Girls and women, would also swoon when he walks out of the streets, publicly. With his hood off, and his stances low.

They would often ask him on dates, telling him to take them on his travels, or ask him to stay in the village forever. Some would even go far, as to saying that they would bear his children for him.

In this village the people were short as they were inclined as hobbits. This was the land of the hobbits. They were known for their brilliance and bravery as legends would say. He would never date a hobbit late alone let himself even have romantic feelings with anyone.

This was absolutely absurd! Ludicrous as he would say, feelings? He had one but very seldom and limited he could answer that truthfully as he is still a living creature on this planet.

He could just roll his eyes, and ignore them as the latter. While he groaned, closing his eyes in the process. _'Tch, I need to speed up my research here. I do not want to be exposed for long.'_

He was famous with women for his luscious features. His face chiseled his stances proud and high, his hair perfectly grown. Everything…everything was flawless right down to his toes. But his way of living and his resort to life was the darkest and grimmest. No one couldn't put up with such a person as him.

Yet he was still a male, and his hormones were rushing, and this would always annoy him to the fact that he's not himself.

What he does, is he erases his thoughts, fixes his composure and starts medicating, if this does not satisfy him, then he does it himself, you of all people would know what it is. It was essential and not a desire. Yet he would always find himself flushed at the end.

Are these what all hobbits think about? He thought next, going back to the subject at hand.

Dates? Love? Romance? They were too simpleminded, irritating as well. Their village just died, some of their beloved just died. How could they think that way knowing that they were doomed? that they have lost everything?

This village was not what he thought. They were too loud, and joyous for his own liking. Yet they were the kindest and most hospitable livings he could ever come across to. And this was warmest welcome he had come to experience in his past life. All of them smiling with such brightness.

Some of the men from other cities and villages would rather try to spit on him, adding up the bothering women who would rub and flaunt their soul against him, to which he usually ignored.

He sighed. _'Tch, hobbits.'_ He thought.

Going back to this day. He was going to help build more homes for the unsheltered, and think of a plan to get these people going. Despite the fact that this was unplanned, he only decided to camp out in the night, and start re-reading some of scrolls he took from his palace, unfortunately being the curious elf he was as he smelt fire and smoke. He continued his travel anyway stumbled upon this village.

And now he directs all of the hobbits and gets complimented for his looks.

It was disturbing, but he had to continue and get this over with. He needed to know more about the soldiers.

He never cared for anyone. Yet he ruled this village like he ruled his own kingdom. But of course. Mainly, he is just here to find out more about the attack and the creatures.

He hadn't seen any armor like that. He knew all of the other kingdom's armors and weaponry. He memorized every pathway to a kingdom. Even the most precarious and unbeknownst ones.

He wouldn't stop at this point. He needs to know more. He, is not backing up.

He just gave up on peace and hope. His resort to life was now to discover and find what was marvelous to this world.

He needed to know what his brother thinks about this world. He wanted to know why this world was such marvelousness to his brother, and not to him. This was his last resort to life and he wanted to see it with his own eyes and feel his chest heaving from the great sight. He wanted to prove his brother that the word marvelous itself was an illusion. An illusion to block them out of the truth and the foulness of this world. To block pain itself.

He wanted to feel like his brother, deep inside he only wanted peace and prosperity. Yet he always would block these hopes away for it will only cause more pain and weakness for him.

Directing people was not a problem to him.

He was a King, he was trained with the grace of leadership, patience, and royalty. These were long lessons from his tutor. He could never forget them. It was fascinatingly useful. He had to thank him. After a while, he found it amusing that he would actually, thank that man.

He was just a perverted wizard reading nonsense fictions, about such exquisite things, but in his doings, that magic man he such as called biased was actually full of wisdom and knowledge.

Of course he didn't know where he could have been. He maybe dead or may have escaped the massacre.

 **P.O.V.**

The day and the afternoon had passed, and I've been able to complete and dismiss the hobbits to get their rest, as they gave me their gratitude.

I snorted mentally. _'fools, such simple mindedness do they have.'_

The armors were different. It looked like it was made out of thousands of chants. It was strongly forged. I could feel the force of magic that resides within it. Those unknown creatures did put up quite a fight, I have not used my Susanoo in such a time.

I have also been wounded, a lot actually and for me it was pretty rare. That's why, the urge of discovering this quest was strong.

Of course, I still do not know of what these creatures are called. I've not seen such things, the one I caught escaped and morphed itself as a vast of black gas.

The first question that popped onto my head was the one who ruled them.

Who is their King or perhaps leader? I have a few leads but it's not enough. It's not going to be easy solving this alone, knowing that I maybe against a kingdom or a tribe.

Despite that I hate nuisances. I have no choice but to recruit people in my space.

Finding new recruits is going to be hard. I do not want to bother with Hebi anymore. They do not concern my choices.

They were only distractions. It only made it hard for me to keep going. They would always cause trouble and I had no work to be done repeatedly because of their foolish antics and mistakes.

'Hn.'

I asked every people in this village yet, they were too vulnerable to the matter, answering that this village has never encountered a threat or a war for merely a century.

After hearing that, I was quite amused. For I had not seen nor heard of a village void of darkness in such an amount of time. This world is ending yet this place has only begun experiencing it?

" _There's a lot to be studied here." I thought._

Even though I didn't want to, it seems that I need to extend my time here, something tells me that continuing this quest would maybe change some things, which has never happened before.

I have no doubt.

After all, who could rule a kingdom with such greatness?

I nodded them off and they left, leaving a few whispered comments about my silence, talking and pondering about how I never encountered a woman before.

Tch, I silently hiss at their words, and let them be.

They just didn't know what I could do. If they were somebody, I'd have their heads off. But usually I don't really care.

I walked into the dimly lighted streets scouting it for the last time, trying to find more evidence, and suspecting the village once more. As there maybe more enemies spying the perimeters of this village.

I have been doing this, since the events had ended.

I circled around the village, for two more hours finding nothing again, and tried scanning the forest as well.

 **END P.O.V**

The forest was dark, yet the moon helped illuminate it, as it reflected on the rivers and let it dash from the trees that were high above the clouds to reach. Some trees were big and small, but on the center of the forest, was the humongous of them all. It looked like it was full of power, and life. He wondered what it would look like up close, so he continued walking upon the damp ground and stumble upon various animal traps and weeds, while he promptly swung his short sword against full grown vines that blocked his sight.

When he reached the tree. He couldn't see nothing in front of him but the huge trunk of the tree itself, and various leaves falling above him. He walked more and tried to circle around the tree.

Then he heard a rustle. Quickly he formed into his combat stance.

At first it was a few snapping of twigs, he thought there was company as he readied his gears, yet it was only three rabbits passing through the bushes, he sighed. Two of them was a fully grown rabbit. A male then a female and a small rabbit, it looked like they were a family. A small family finding shelter together. But he ignored them, they were rabbits. If they get eaten, then they're eaten. That's their cycle of life. When they were out of sight.

He came up to the tree trunk inspecting it closer, he noticed there was an animal overshadowed by the big tree's branches and leaves.

Noticing this, a wolf unexpectedly started limping out of the tree's company, walking towards him, as it was illuminated by the moonlight showing its real appearance while the light continued to ravish the shadows which hid the animal. This caught his attention.

This wolf was no ordinary. It gave off an unnerving aura, it was powerful and intimidating.

He scanned its appearance. As he took a step towards the unnerving animal.

It had black eyes, its wool was different. It was silver and it glowed like the starlight. This animal is no mere animal but a spirit wandering around the woods.

He pushed these thoughts away, and started to notice its appearance.

Keeping the matter at hand, he noticed, one of its paw was injured. _"Hn, seemed like it escaped hunters, after all it's normal for animals to be injured. This is not a spirit if it were, it might have healed itself with its magic._ " he guessed mentally. He gently approached the wolf. It was unmoving, as he looked upon its eyes trying to couch it.

The wolf's eyes were calm and it seemed to not mind his presence at all.

This was all impervious to him. This wolf should be growling at him as it was hurt, it should be ravishing him just from his sight. All wild animals surviving in a musky forest should be.

Still determined, he slowly approached it, and tried to touch its woolen face.

And this wolf surprisingly let him.

For a moment there, he felt a different aura in this animal, yet this ridiculed him still. Maybe it was trained.

Yes, he was an elf, and elves were known to be ones to believe in all sorts of myths.

Yet, he was not like any other elf, he does not regard such, excluding his father's beliefs. Which were very seldom, including dragons, mermaids, and the like.

After applying medicine, and bandaging the wolf's paw. It gently licked his injured hand and looked deep into his eyes, as he stared right back and noticed the wolf's eyes morphed into brilliant gold. His eyes screamed at the sight showing shock and an unconvincing facade.

"I must be dreaming." he whispered to himself.

After having the wolf notice his reaction, it just ran off and it disappeared into the wilderness without a trace.

' _Strange… I must be seeing things…'_ he thought convincing himself.

' _But yet these things, were all bewildering to me. My eyes cannot lie to what they see.I was born to have the keenest of sights. Having had a royal family possessing the eyes.'_

P.O.V.

I got to my shack finding it as it was, and started to write on my journal. This journal consists of the mysterious and unknown places, I discovered upon this world.

The Deep Mountain Cave of Marrkohktokk to which shouts of trapped souls were heard.

The forest of the Swodhas to which no sun or ray of light is seen.

The Falls of Aeklofar to which the waters heal any sorts of illness and injury.

The Kohli the cemetery of the exiled and unknown monsters. Found in an underground tunnel. In the center of the woods

The Lang quiktik a kingdom that is found under the deadly maps of the pacific region. Where loads of precious treasure is found. Yet cursed.

I travel the world, unbeknownst to men of my intentions, and let my mind unravel to its truths and secrets. Naming what was left to be discovered. As the notes continue.

I flipped my book to its empty page and I wrote down the wolf I encountered. I started guiding the ink to deformed lines, remembering its appearance. Having a very sharp memory that was not impracticable for elves. It was never a nuisance for us to recall something.

He was not an artist, in fact

Elves were just practically good natured in everything.

After that, I put aside my journal, got a new piece of paper, and started writing the lists for tomorrow's activities. These men were poor in knowledge.

What they all need is a good leader. And guessing by it. The man that gave me the sword was the leader and general of this village. His name was Minato Namikaze. He heard this name before but he couldn't quite put where he did.

I could see that there was something about him that I couldn't quite put.

I stopped my thinking and decided I need to retire the night. I wouldn't want to have another wrecking headache the next day.

As I finished, I briskly lay down on the bunk bed made of hay.

Closing my eyes, and trying to think of nothing, but silence.

 **End of P.O.V.**

At this rate he had not noticed his once scarred hand, was smooth and void of bumpy marks.

Above the mountains, the animal's sight was slowly watching the elf in its slumber.

And gave it its first howl, as the moon rose and sheds its light. He will wait for his inclination of words, and then it will be the start of his path leading it to his fate.

 **P.O.V.**

As I woke up having only rested, without no dreams at all. The first thing that popped into my mind was the sword that the general has lent me. I started getting up washing my face in the in a jar full of water and I took the sword unsheathing it in its own hoister.

I found my usual stoic reflection upon the blade. Having realized that I haven't inspected this sword after the events.

I held it closer as it was almost touching my nose.

I saw a violent aura radiating before me. It was beyond to even think of it, but it was real. I can even tell the color of my aura.

The violets were flowing like the fire, leaving smokes of blue like the aura from Susanoo. It seems that I need to add this detail in my journal.

Hn, now I see, this is why the general couldn't lend this to just a mere by-passer.

He needed the holder to be capable of power.

Perhaps the general was holding a great power. I once read in a book, that only, ones who are capable of controlling its power are the deserving wielder of this sword and the ones who have demon blood.

I remembered, unusual as it was, when he heaved his last breath. I saw a flare of dark aura, flowing out of this man's body, and then it flowed right into the sword.

' _Hn, I could see that my inspection was right, perhaps he was a demon. His aura was different compared to mine.'_

Taking a closer look in this sword once more, I noticed that the right hand holding the sword was void of scars. My wounded hand was clear and was smooth as ever, then I remembered the wolf from last night as it licked my hand while I tended to its wounds.

My hand slackened, and my eyes almost widened-

"Good Morning Sire!" merrily the intruder said. Then I snapped my head to the intruder whom interrupted my reverie, and quickly composed myself. And dropped my hand from my face still holding the sword.

"Knock before you enter." I snapped at the man. Then he gulped and gave a nervous laugh.

"Ha-ha I apologize Sire, but I am here to inform you, that the General's son's coming is tomorrow at dawn, right before the sun sets."

"He announced his arrival would be quite early. He actually seemed blustered about the messenger bird arriving in his hands. It might be possible that you encounter him on the same path. " He said as I listened to him intently.

"I was about to say something about that matter, but It seems that I need to extend my stay here." I said with my same demeanor and the villager said.

"OH! Joy! Really!? That would be great! Two powerful livings in this village! "

He said excitedly, misty eyed.

And continued. "But, might I ask Sire." He said, going back to his stupor. "Why would you want to extend your time here?" he asked curiously while smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"That's none of your business." I said with my cold demeanor. He seemed unappalled by my expression and continued to stand there. "Oh alright, Ha-ha if it's such a secret for you." He said while wriggling his brows, smiling with his freckled face, and showing some of his empty canines.

Then he noticed me holding the sword, as I put it back on its sheath earning him a gasp as he jumped backwards and exclaimed showing his shock pointing at the sheathed sword in my hands.

"Good gracious! Is that the General's sword!?" he said while looking at me pointedly. His eyes bulging incredulously.

"Why is it upon your hands? We have been seeking for that weapon since the events!" he said with a hint of inspection. As he began to stand more, prouder now.

"The General asked me a favor, to give this to his son the day I meet him." I said. And with my statement the young man said.

"Ah, I understand then! Just perfect! I'm sorry for my phrase. It seems that you will await his son and meet him in this village per say?" he said while scratching his chin, with an expression of thought.

' _hn, too easy.'_ He snorted mentally _._

Then the hobbit continued.

"Then you can go and give him the sword, am I correct?" He said while nodding, and humming in apprehension as he put his thumb in his pointing finger in his chin, then he abruptly smiled wide showing some of his empty canines.

"This is just too good!" he exclaimed suddenly.

"It's great that you were the one who found the sword! I thought those army took it. It's a shame if they did. That sword is the last treasure of Oheň Village of the middle East, and it was given to us by dwarves whom the general helped from a long term war." The young male hobbit said and continued blabbering more stuffs about the sword.

" _That sword is the 'Orcrist'. Dwarves craft their swords expertly and the weapon has evolved as the use of materials to make it change, with the use of iron, the Dwarven sword was not unlike others, being either a long sword or a pointed short sword. With the use of steel, the sword took on a more advanced look being broader, heavier, and sharper._

It was found in the mountain of the ghastly warriors, which was a kingdom for all the good spirited livings in the world. Legends say that this sword was given to a dwarf warrior who was as good spirited or even greater than the ones who live at the mountain itself.

This warrior was trying to stop a war and wanted to make peace possible for all the livings. He wanted to achieve that all kinds of living in this world can make amends and work together making the world a good place to live in.

But, supposedly his job was to only sell spare parts for fishing boats and sell peanuts along the streets. Yet his dream did not waver. He continued to fight for the people, whether they were bad or the rightful. Yes, there were un-pleasantries yet, he did not let his dream die. He continued to fight for the livings never unwavering until the day that he died."

He said looking inspired and delighted. Eyes sparkling with stars, as he joined both of his hands together resting it on his chest. Making him look like he was praising the heavens for such a weapon.

And continued. "Although going back, it would be very hard, seeing that the general passed without his son knowing-"

"What does he look like?" I said cutting him off for all I knew the son could be a demon.

"Eh? Pardon me?" He said confusingly, while scratching the side of his face with his pointing finger. Looking confused not hearing it properly for the first time.

"What does the son of the general look like?" I repeated bluntly, he was babbling nonsense it was getting annoying.

I asked this question, for I need more information. If his father is a demon. Then what of his son? Was he adopted?

"Uhm… errr…. I apologize... But I do not know of his appearance. In fact, we all villagers here, don't know what the general's son looks like, rumors said that he was raised from another village. Because he holds a very dangerous spirit within him."

'Hn, my assumptions were right.'

I sighed, suddenly, and began to feel a throb in my head, as I pinched the bridge of my nose. My face scrunched up, as my mind was in places. "Uh Sire? Is there something wrong?" He asked. "If you want some relievers, I could go and fetch you some." He said with a concerned manner.

"I am well." I said, while releasing the hand that holds the bridge of my nose and started folding my arms in my torso shutting my eyes tightly to rid of the pain. "What else do you know?" I said nonchalantly while releasing a breath.

"Well, the general did say, that his son held the same eyes as he did."

That was all I needed. Yet the boy continued. "I wonder though. Does he actually have red hair like his mother? Or yellow Hair like his father? He must be great seeing that his father was one of the best rulers of this village." He said then a thought entered his mind and he clasped his hands together in front f his chest, he released a breath and his eyes widened in anticipation, again showing a delightful face. "Or maybe even greater! Ohh~! How excited I am of- "

I cut him off. He was getting on my nerves adding up with my wretched headache. "Yes, now leave." I said curtly, while closing my eyes tightly. I couldn't bear with how this hobbit's mouth was unstoppable.

I said this with my usual manner, I cannot let my patience be tested. The headache was enough nuisance for me.

Yet this did not intimidate the young hobbit it was getting on my nerves.

Going back to his stupor. "Ah! Haha-Yes I apologize I've not been able to stop myself there." as he gave off a sheepish laugh while rubbing the back of his neck.

And then I rose my eyebrows in an expecting manner, while leaning upon the branchy shack's entrance, my arms folded in front of my torso. He noticed this and then he stood taller, quickly he moved aside and said,

"Ah, Anyways! Hahaha!" as he gave a hearty laugh. "I need to the hit hay, my mother is going to throw a kettle! Hahaha Off I go then!" he said while turning around and leaving the shack as he left his last courteous phrase.

"Have a good day Sire! I'm glad you're going to extend your time here!" he shouted with his normal perky voice.

And with that he left, still merrily marching down the ruined road. It just amuses me. My manner was pretty rude back there, yet these hobbits are just too simpleminded.

Much to my distress I find it amusing actually.

How could someone stay up so happy, after being cut off in a middle of a sentence, rudely?

' _sigh'_ After this, I dropped this topic saying that it will get me nowhere. And started thinking of other things, my head would only throb at this matter.

As I put aside the sword. I remembered my hand that was void of wounds.

" _Hn, maybe it's from the herbs that this village gave me."_ I shouldn't go on and be shocked with such small things. But still, there is something unnerving about this matter.

Then, he remembered the wolf he encountered yesterday. "Tch, Impossible. There's no such thing." And I abruptly brushed away.

I saw the nameless young hobbit leave as he began to shrink more before my eyes. You might be curious unto why I never address their name. Truth is I never asked. And in return I would not give mine. Of course I wouldn't let them know. I trust no one.

I began to enter the shack.

 _I am believed to be dead, along with my family's existence._

I looked at my unscarred hand.

 _It was before I killed my brother…_

Strands and shuffling.

 _I embraced vengeance and hatred so much, I accepted the devils fruit… Power. The man's deepest and utmost desire._

Clothes tousling and thrown _._

 _With Power, there were riches, women and respect, it was being like God. Everyone was following me, everyone would kill themselves for me, and being the fools they were, they would beg upon my feet asking for mercy._

His scars were showed.

 _I felt alive… Invincible, unstoppable. It felt incredible being the dominator. It felt incredible being God. But still, this did not fulfill my resolve knowing that my brother was alive somewhere out in this world. My guts couldn't take it along with my pride, so I sacrificed my position and hid them all away, carrying the power I obtained with me._

Every scar had its stories.

 _I go on and kill livings taking missions from a snake, and don't give a damn to what and whom they were. They beg their lives yes, but being the dominator I was, I didn't._

Heavy breaths and flexes.

 _Yes, the snake, he tried outsmarting me. To which he was very wrong, his plans being known to me were unbeknownst to him, I wasn't a fool like him. He didn't know what I've been obtaining, he wasn't keen on his surroundings. And thus, I killed him. Cutting off every limb in his body that could still be cut._

A mark of a demon, shows demise.

 _After learning the truth of my brother's actions It was then that I began to realize that I was too late. I struggled in the darkness for a very long time. And I searched for myself. I was lost and I still am._

Trapped in the depths of despair.

 _Yet, the remains of my brother's memory helped me throughout the miserable struggle, as I again began to find another resort to life. 'Solitude.' Peace was beyond comprehension and I embraced the pain and secluded myself from any livings in this world. My only peace, was being alone. And I will be alone, until this world ends._

I will forever be lost.

The birds were singing, and sapphire eyes slowly opened as it clashed with the blue sky. His eye lashes flutter, while covering his sight with his right arm protecting it, from the blinding sun. It was a beautiful day. Yet his stomach was telling him otherwise.

He had a sense in his gut that something bad had happened. And that feeling only worsened, when the people in his village sent him a scroll through their birds. There was a saying in his mind, that those birds were only used for urgent matters.

The men had never used those birds before, for their village was void of treacherous acts and quarrels. Their village didn't encounter war for merely a century.

His father was a wise and great leader. He could make alliances with all of the other kingdoms in this world combined, he never doubted it.

He almost got the accomplice of the king of elves. Yet this kingdom died shortly after signing the contract with them.

His stomach gave off another uncomfortable feeling, along with his chest that heaved deep and unsteady breaths. He didn't hurt himself yesterday. It was strange, he did not like it.

It completely says here, that they need to run home, quick.

He clenched his necklace, and with this he started getting up. It was rare for him to wake up on his own. If this did happen. His companions must know that there is something bothering him. He looked at his surroundings and found that he was the only one who has awoken.

His blonde hair that rose naturally stood in spikes. And his alabaster skin was contrasting the rays of the light, as his limbs stretched upon the trunk of the tree, he rested at.

He slowly stood, and woke up his friends, to start traveling again.

He knew this wasn't just a bad day. He would never wake up before them. He had to know what happened.

 **tbc**

r&r


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER II**

" _Pain is like an unending abyss, even if it's impossible, you have to escape it."_

" **O** y Shikamaru! Get your tardy ass up here! Don't fool me, I know you're already awake!" the blue eyed hobbit having an irritated look on his face woke the smartest one in the group it looked like he was on a rampage of confusion.

"Aa-aa, don't shout, I can here ya lad." He said as he slowly started rising from his slumber. _'Troublesome.'_ He muttered feeling absolutely disrupted from his awing dream..

'He was alone and peaceful laying on his back on the green and padded grass as he watched the bluest skies he's ever seen with its humongous and feathery clouds. Realizing this, it's actually what he's been doing for most of his life. _'hmmmph troublesome'_

Rolling his eyes as he muttered incoherent words. He clumsily reached for his pocket pulling out his wooden pipe and setting it in his underlip. He was about to get his matches as someone's word halted his ministrations.

He wasn't the typical morning person as some would say

"Eyy Shikamaru! Yer pipe's too early for the sun! Bother washing your face first at least. Said by a big and flabby young hobbit called Choji which whom he considers his closes friend. _'hmph, it's too early for nagging'_ He thought as he sighed in defeat and began pocketing his pipe once more _'This is going to be a long day'_.

"Yea-yea whatever it's not like you're my mother or something." He bragged looking like a slacker, while bringing his other leg up close with his right arm in a sitting position while his other leg was bent and rested above the cool grass as he yawned for the umpteenth time.

"Well I'm trying to be one if you don't care about getting this group going." He shifted all the more picking up his dumps and throwing them all away. "After all you are assigned here to lead us." said Choji while he rolls his sleeping bag and packs all of his belongings.

After that he pulled out his pocketed meat jerky and started chewing on it looking pointedly at him. "Iwf yhou're gwfoing to bfe a shlacker here fwe wvouldn't khnow fwhat happerned." He sloppily said to Shikamaru while chewing on his hard meat, savoring its taste even though it was bland food it would always be so enjoyable to him. For him food is food and food will always be good even in all kinds of form.

"Alright – alright, I'm up." he said while raising his hands in utter defeat.

'I almost forgot.' He thought, feeling like a fool, his expression being earnest. After being conscious of his now surroundings as he knew now the situation at hand. He quickly got up and readied his gears. And started planning ahead on their journey once more.

Hearing this, Naruto became more silent and tense. He felt his father's presence fade, but he did not quite seem to stomach the fact that his father could be killed so easily, so in getting his sanity back, he could only hope and pray to the Gods above as he pleads his wishes with utter desperation and misery. That his assumptions and guts were wrong.

Yet his guts were never wrong. Feeling utterly ridiculous, he shook his shuddering thoughts away as he slapped his head mentally and closed his eyes tightly making his eyeballs pop under his eyelids.

Suddenly, Shikamaru spoke "Alright everyone! Let's fasten up and get going!" He said with his leading demeanor. Every time the situation was serious, this would always be his mood. Everyone knew that there was something bothering with the blond and they felt the pang of fear in them too. What could actually happen in the village? The bird sent to them was used for urgent matters and it was not signed by the General himself, they've never encountered such delirious things in such a time. Thus, could it be that the General is dead? If so, then is Naruto ready to take up the lead? Despite the fact that their friend has not begun his training?

After quickly packing up their gears and necessities, they started their journey once more.

 _Their travel started right after they received the message. Adrenaline rushed seeing the bird on first sight and reading the message that was written hastily on a piece of crumpled paper as it smelt of smoke and ash._

 _Their village was not well. They were positive that it was in ruins hence the villagers are in grave danger and despair._

 **In the Village (Shire Ohen Village)**

Sasuke walked upon the rough construction sites checking on the works of hobbits and giving them their tasks and duties.

There are three kinds of hobbits. The Harfoots, Falohides, and Stoors.

Usually Hobbits are considered man. But they come in a range where their feet are wide, big and hairy.

The Harfoots are the smallest types of hobbits, this is where their species originated. They come in the appearance of wide feet and big hands, they have no needs for shoes for their feet is their shoes itself their skin is rough. The Harfoots work would always be in farming and constructing.

The Fallohides' skin is much fairer compared to the both of kinds. Their feature are more humane looking. And they wear boots. They are the most approachable and friendly hobbit.

The Stoors they are adventurous and loud people yet they have the bravest hearts They usually grow beards. They have an affinity with water, that's why stoors are known to be good swimmers and skilled at sailing.

"Oy mate! Did ya know about the spirit animal in our forest?" said a Harfoot hobbit to his co-worker.

As he heard these words. This peeked up his attention instantly seemingly because of his doubts and what he wanted to believe in, despite the fact that this ridiculed him, he was confused, so he secretly listened from afar. Looking suspiciously in the small figures from afar him.

"Oh! That, yes I know bits of it." Also peeking the attention of this companion with him. This one was also a Harfoot hobbit but much younger compared to the others whom has aged with grayish hair.

"Myths say that it's a spirit wolf that protects the biggest tree in the forest for it holds the life of this whole village." Replied the hobbit who started the conversation as he said it with such amusement.

"No wonder we can't go further there. No man has ever been up close to the tree. Maybe the tree has this force of power to confuse us men?" Said the younger hobbit.

"It's because the men and livings in this world will always seek for power and destruction. Men and all the livings in this world are known to be selfish and greedy. Only the ones who have the purest of hearts or the chosen ones are able to come up close to the tree without so much of a trouble." intervened another hobbit joining in their group as he walked towards them with intimidating eyes. This time it was another type of hobbit. It was a Stoor but he was drastically more aged than the men in front of him. It looked like he already lived for a century. This hobbit experienced pain just much as him. He knows quite a lot about the absurdness of life and Sasuke could only guarantee that the old hobbit's words were wholly true.

"Hmm then does that mean that the general has seen the tree up close?" Replied by the youngest hobbit he was talking to. "After all he is one selfless being and he has the purest of hearts. And although absurd he is quite tall for a hobbit."

"Ohh I remember it like it was just yesterday when we were scolding him. Yes I have been one to witness it with my bare eyes. I have seen the sight of that tree from up close."

"You've seen the tree up close Mr. Olbibe!?"

"Yes, but plese keep it a bare whisper nay? Or else I shan't continue." Said the ancient looking hobbit.

"What did it look like?" asked the youngest hobbit in the group. But the elder man only gave them a wink and said. "It's an ancient secret." While giving them the pleasure of groaning.

"Now to change the subject what else do you men want to know?" asked the eldest hobbit.

"Is the myths true, that there are such things as a spirit wolf guarding that tree?" asked the middle aged in the group.

"I did read once in a book that this spirit wolf was Eru's right hand man yes, It does exists, not that I completely know of but I've come to a conclusion that they're already extinct. And that they used to exist many centuries ago." Completed the elder.

"Well that's quite understandable. But what does it do?"

"Eru gives these wolves missions giving them wishes to be granted in this world." Said the oldest hobbit in the group.

"So does that mean that there are more trees like that in other towns?" asked the youngest bemusedly.

"Yes. That's possible, but it could also be of another form. Each wolf has its different power. They could put and store much of their power into something that have affinities to the one who's going to use the given wish, for example. A lake, it has affinities with water." Said the elder.

"Alright sir, continue we want to hear more of this fairy wolf stuff." Said the middle aged.

' _tch what more nonsense am I about to hear?' he thought._

"Well… It says that there used to be a pack of them, they almost grew extinct because of a war being fought three hundred centuries ago. The only thing I remember is that if you find this wolf and it looked at you while morphing its eyes. You can wish for something that is impossible for you to wish."

' _Hn, age has been rotting his mind.'_

Yet he continued listening nonetheless. "This wolf is so powerful that they could switch and form continents from above." When he heard this he almost choked on his own lump.

He had never heard of such power.

"Bloody hell! That powerful Mr.?" exclaimed the youngest. "Yes that powerful." Said the elder giving him a smile. "And dangerous."

Replied the hobbit who started their little group conversation. "I read a lot of books, and I would have liked of you men to borrow some. But alas, their all gone now along with my wife." Said the ancient hobbit while smiling sadly.

He finally finished listening, it was plain stupid. He just wasted his precious time listening to some mere goons who believed in such fantasies. He couldn't even remember the elder's name.

Because of him having the possibility to do it. He didn't really take it into consideration and thought of something ridiculous. What was the incredulous emotion, and stupidity did Sasuke thought didn't exist?

Oh yes he just knew what he would say to that wolf's face.

"Wishing for the impossible" he whispered through thin lips. ' _tch that's just mocking..._ ' He ended while smirking. The subject was just incorrigible.

" _hnn…if I wished for something impossible, it would be to fall in love or finally hope."_

He said to himself mockingly smirking at these word while walking alone in the roads heading back to his shack, expression aloof and hands in his pocket as he walked through the rough pavements.

He loathed fantasies for he believed that it was but a mere and old ancient fraudery, he wasn't a kid anymore to believe in one.

 _Tch all I heard was nonsense. If I recall, something could have happened to me already._ Sasuke Thought.

Then he looked at his healed hand. And stopped for a moment.

He wondered, but was startled by his countering thoughts. The lump in his throat began to throb. _'Tch, Impossible.'_ He thought. Then began venturing once again.

What he did not know is that this wolf was looking at him through the distance at the top of the mountains fog displaying in view. Its eye color transcended into its original silver.

He will be watching this elf go into an interesting journey, he can already see how this world will end up. Because of his words. His ill-fated wish has awoken. It was just as the spirit planned. The timing and timeline was perfect. With that, it left the top of the mountains. And off to that humongous tree.

The spirit will give its last howl when all of these events are done. For now he shall rest and wait for the turn of events…

 **FOREST**

"Oy! We're almost close to the city! Everyone let's fasten our pace!" Shouted Shikamaru as he leads the way.

"Aye!" said the group in unison seemingly delighted by the fact that they could eventually eat and get some rest, for now it was their only luxury so they will relish every ounce of drop they could get.

"Shikamaru" called the blond young hobbit, his face suddenly looking grim and deep in thought. Which was unusual for him. They were being left behind as the others stride pass them. "What do you think could have happened?" the blue eyed hobbit said all too seriously looking at him intently with his almost lifeless eyes. Shikamaru didn't seem fazed by this, but inside his shell he was not.

Shikamaru knew the answer to this. He didn't know what to tell him instead he said. "I'm not sure, that's why we're here. To find out." He said all too lowly, for now it would be best to avoid this question. They were lucky enough that he hasn't gone on a barrage of quarrels and orders. Assuming these thifngs were very much wearisome. He could not tell his friend that it would be alright, seeing that the situation was in truth unwell.

"Oy Smarty-pants! What's the hold up!?" said the fanged man.

He wasn't wrong about a scorching village he just hoped everyone was alright including the general.

"Aye we're coming! Go ahead!"

Naruto could only once again mask his facade, still deep in thought. His heart was beating faster and his chest was heaving heavily. He hastily wanted to be in the village. He wanted to see his father. He wanted the sight of the village so colorful and loud, he wanted to see warm smiles and lively laughter he wanted to hear music and not the sounds of scorching and mourning men, he's been through enough, he knew that. But he could not let himself wallow in self-pity that was not who he was. He was a selfless and courageous warrior whom would die for any life.

He just hoped it was a false assumption, he hoped it was just him thinking this way, and that what's making him suffer was only a mere dark creation of his mind.

His patience was running thin, he wanted to scream, he wanted to get there as soon as possible, yet his friends were holding him back. He might as well travel alone when he had a chance at privacy. But he felt bad about leaving them seeing as they were only there for him because he knew he needed them and they too.

They hastily moved with the group, once again Shikamaru was leading the way, followed by a gloomy Naruto.

"There should be merchant shops along the way." As they strode pass the forest with their heavy gear clanging against their movements. "I heard that the climate in the village is cold, so you men might find something to warm you up when we start travelling once again." Said Shikamaru. As he looked at a worn and rusty map in his hands while holding the pipe between his lips.

 **RESTAURANT**

"Ah~ finally…" moaned by a man with bushy brows. "The first bite of a meal is the most blissful experience in the world!" he said after scooping a spoonful of his warm mashed potatoes. "I'm not arguing with you on that!" said the huge hobbit. While chowing down more food in his mouth as his cheeks were looking more like of a chipmunk's after storing acorns for winter season.

"Oy! Naruto why aren't ya eating?" "You're not getting any more food while travelling." Said by the fanged man as he took a bite on his handful of meat. "Mfhng mhhhmmm… sooo good!" Kiba moaned with his food

"Oii stop doing that!" said Shikamaru, probably disturbed by Kiba's eating manners. "Why!? I'll do what I want to when I have to!" said the fanged man as he continued chewing and savoring the tasted of his meat. As he moaned and relished every juicy texture that enters his taste buds

"ugh…" _'Troublesome, how long do I have to keep up with them? What a drag.'_

Shikamaru could only palm his face while hearing Kiba's disturbing sounds.

"Why? What's wrong in relishing the goods we have now when this is the luxury we all need?" asked Kiba as he finished chewing on his meat.

"It actually sounds like you're making love… and it's quite impossible." Said Shikamaru smirking on what he was thinking.

"What are you trying to say?" Kiba said and stopped his eating and began looking pointedly at Shikamaru. "Because you always flee from a woman." With this the group seemed to pause for from the declaration, and instantly hollered in laughter.

"Ohh so you never got to tie it up eh? Dog breath?" continued by Choji and they hollered in laughter once more. "W-WHAT DID YOU SAY?YOU FA-mmph…!" Shikamaru clamped the fanged man's mouth "ENOUGH!" that end of the word means the end of this eatery, so he cut Kiba off saving the day, when it was he whom started the ruckus, well it was not particularly him when he was disturbed from such acts.

That was it, he was irritated. How could they just laugh knowing that the village was not well? Do they have no concern at all?!

"I'm not really hungry." Said Naruto, all the more loosing life to it. This seemed to catch their attention instantly and began to stop their ministrations.

This was impossible, Naruto loves to eat. He would challenge Choji for an eating contest and he would always end up with a bad stomach, yet at the very end, he would always say it was worth it and voicing out that he will never repeat it ever again, unsurprisingly he did so again otherwise.

While dotting with his beef having his other hand was propped up against the table while palming the side of his face. Hearing this, the group also quieted down a bit. The possibility of the General being dead was huge and they never told their friend. It would only make matters worse, they couldn't see him like that, let alone let him travel in that state. Despite that it will get them their heads for not telling him, yes Naruto had the right to know. Yet he still holds a demon inside him.

When they reach the border of the village they will have come prepared. And they will be at his side to the utmost of their time. "Well if ya ain't eating that, I'll will!" Said Choji. Trying to lighten up the mood. "I am still famished after that long wrecking journey!" he continued merrily while caressing his big belly. "Take It. I'm not really in the mood." The yellow haired hobbit said. After saying this he pushed himself off the stool and said.

"Can I take a walk? I need some air I'll return quickly." That was odd. Naruto would always finish his plate sparkly clean and head first and he never gets fresh air, he doesn't care if the air was foul or not. They gave him hesitant nods and he got off.

'I guess I need to talk to him later.' Thought the genius as he watched him go.

Naruto stood and walked out of the old and grimy eatery. His companions although felt bad yet they continued eating anyway because they needed to even when their appetites were now against them. This seemingly stopped the pyknic build from touching Naruto's food and continued eating his own food gloomily.

*Sigh* He was walking out in the streets as he smelt fresh air from the lush trees and lakes adding up the aroma of street foods, sweat of the vendors, vegetable and fruits. He was in the market without him knowing.

His feet dragged him along wherever it took him. 'The aura that appeared to me that night. It felt dark and strange.' He thought he was confused.

It was more like a formless and dangerous energy that has lived long enough before men.

Naruto could only pause for doubt and it got him nowhere seeing that he wasn't fond of thinking. And he hated it somewhat that he lacked intelligence. He was a man who followed his heart and guts. He spoke his mind! He doesn't stomach being patient when somebody's attitude is just purely wrong. And right now he wasn't even himself. He couldn't let them know what he was feeling. He was frustrated.

"Aw maaan! What has gotten into me! What am I even thinking?!" he said to himself aloud his face contorting with confusion and frustration as he pulled on his blonde locks all the more while looking above the horizon looking like a mad man. It looked like he was cursing the heavens and Gods above and blaming them for all his sufferings. As the people passed by all caught up in his sudden public outburst. He looked around and finally noticed where he was. He didn't care about the people staring intently at him, for as soon as he smelt the pleasant, and delightful aroma of food inviting his senses, his stomach grumbled. *Sigh* _'I couldn't have let Choji have that delicious meal, now I'm left alone to suffer in starvation.'_ He grumbled to himself aloud. He could only relish the scent of lusciousness because of his foolishness.

He was walking along the streets and passing by annoying merchants who put their products in any person's faces they could see. Eventually getting their pay for their wages, as colors and smells all the more mixing together, making his nostrils flare in foulness and his head wozzy. He successfully passed each and every one of them.

He thought he compared himself with someone he knew from a memory he could not forget. He had ebony locks and eyes so dark like the night and he was as young as him. They were fighting with wooden swords and he would always eventually beat him and pull him down. But now as he begins to realize his doings just moments ago, he felt disgusted and finally left that foul attitude of his burying it deep within himself.

 _It feels like I'm that elf I fought with years ago._ _Maybe I should get back. If not, Shikamaru will probably get my – Ooof!'_ his frantic mumbling was cut off as he collided with someone.

He stumbled upon a hooded figure, and that person seemed to be on the ground like him as well.

"Hey! Watch where you're-!" "I- I'm sorry p-please don't t-tell them I'm here!" He was cut off as he a heard frantic and soft voice. His eyes, still closed from the collision. While rubbing the side of his head. "Well if you're not care-" Cerulean orbs clashed with brilliant ivory. "ful" he said continuing the word slowly. He finally looked, and in front of him was a girl, that had pale skin, which seemed to glow and shimmer in the light of the sun and moon. Ivory eyes that were soft which could seek the goodness in every living she could see, and shiny jet black hair that could blend within the darkness of the night. "Beautiful" He all of a sudden whispered too in awe from her sight. "P-p-pardon?" said the shy girl all shocked and surprised as she looked at him blushing like a tomato. _'Hell! I said that aloud!?'_ he began smacking his head mentally.

' _Oh man! Why now!? Why not never!? You stupid…. You… y-you…Thing!'_ he paused with words before designating his brain as he pointed at his head mentally, imaging his brain as small as a bird.

"A- uhm What I mean is… Uh… I'm sorry, please be more care-FUL next time!" he said putting much effort into the word he wants to predict.

"You wouldn't want to crash and encounter a bad guy wouldn't you? Heh-heh." He answered sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. This time praising himself mentally for the smart come back. _"Believe it! you're not so useless… brain!"_ This time branding the thing as his brain.

With this, he finally stood up and began dusting himself and reached down to grab the hand of this said beautiful girl offering her to stand up. She seemed hesitant at first but took it gladly as an apology. And with this she gave out a small smile

"T-t-thank you" she said timidly. Her hands were soft and light, it was warm and it made him go fuzzy. Then they stared at each other's eyes for a while, lost in each other prescence.

Being conscious from their situation the girl finally managed to speak. "Y-y-you're still h-holding m-my h-hand." Said the girl lightly, embarrassed by the fact that a lovely stranger was holding her hand, her hands felt so small against him but it felt safe. She blushed from their moment.

With this, a surprised Naruto quickly let go of her hand looking like he was burnt from the touch, and said "O-oh! I'm s-sorry." Unpractically stuttering he said to the girl rather timidly. _'What the hell idiot!?'_ Then she again placed and covered her features with the hood of her cloak. Seemingly cautious of their surroundings, as they were in the public. She sighed and praised the heavens that no one had actually seen or noticed her vulnerable form after the incident. As someone might recognize her.

Then Naruto began to speak and talk to the girl hesitantly he was so awed in beauty even with the hood covering most of her features.

He couldn't seem to utter straight words. But he did so anyways. "So… uh, are you lost or something?" he began, as he put his hands from the back of his head, standing upright and now proud and confident while giving her his famous warm smiles. She was entranced by this, and she too looked up to him in awe while holding the side of her hood protectively. His bright smiles matching the jubilee of the sun, his alabaster skin contrasting and strangely matching his yellow hair. And oddly the marks on his cheeks seemed to stretch across the side of his face completing the look, it was exotic to say but it wouldn't look perfect without those adorable marks.

Her legs almost wobbled and blood rushed from her head making her go red all around, her stomach was playing wars with her heart, as her spine seems to shiver from the effects of his eyes.

However, her reverie ended quickly, as clanging metals were heard. Men dressed in heavy armors began to spread throughout the market, with their protected horses and spears forged with greatness.

"OY! Mister, have you had any chance seen the princess from around here? A knight asked a merchant looking in his 40's dressed in loose clothes while holding his expensive and fake products. It was obvious to say that he's one of the fraud's in this city.

It was loud enough for them to hear a few meters away, and this seem to make the girl gasp, scared and knowing the fact that these men came looking for her and they were close.

Hastily, she began acting frantic once again as she formed countless of plans mentally that soon too eventually will end up in devastation, she was doomed. As long as the guards and knight was close to the perimeter where she was standing on, there's no chance of escape.

She didn't know what to do, she couldn't go back, not when escaping the castle itself was beyond difficulty.

"Well I haven't Sire, what seems to be the matter?" Asked the merchant now more curious I the matter. "The Princess is missing." The knight said all too grievingly "Oh goodness!" the merchant asked shocked at the events as his eyeballs suddenly widened from the news. Then they started talking and explaining as the knight finally came to a conclusion.

The knight started to whisper to his companions and said "Please gather more people and start a crowd here." He said. "Understood!" and so they did, until all of the men stood up and chose to listen to the wandering knights finding their highness.

"Everyone! Please this is an urgent matter from the King! May I please have some of your precious time and ears!" it caught the attention of the people around them. More people started to gather and surround them. The knights with no gears were in front, and the knights with gears and horses guarded the back of the audience. They were enclosed by the crowd as they were centered by it. Once she moves out of the audience she's dead, as she will be caught suspicious for she was dressed mysteriously.

"The Princess is missing!" Announced the knight suddenly, resulting in some gasps and ushered words. Some were panicking as the people started speaking, loud enough for the knight not to be heard. "PLEASE, MAY I ASK EVERYONE TO CALM DOWN!" the knight exclaimed. And they soon did, after silencing down the crowd the knight continued. "The King Hyuuga requested a search party and anyone of you can bring her unscratched and alive to his highness with a reward of a very huge ample of gold!" with this the people began ushering once again and some were bold in enough to shout and ask what was the amount of their prize. This time all of the greedy men started perking their attention towards the knights.

"Good heavens are they serious!?" some men said. "I better come prepared!" "Oy! Gobar let's gather up some men! We're about to get a huge prize!" "Oh and I might as well make my way with the Princess HAHA" they said in great anticipation as they continued listening intently as the others cackled with amazement. All of the deepest desires of men began to dance in joy. As they were thinking that with huge ample of gold, there is riches and women and with the Princess, they might have Power.

Then the knight continued. "As you can see the King is very worried about his daughter and he needs her in the kingdom for a very important event. If anyone of you fortunately gave the Princess before that time you will receive a much a higher raise from the original reward."

"WOAH!" "OYY GET OFF!" "I WILL BE THE ONE WHO WILL BRING HER BACK!"

"Please do not in any actions, disarm the Princess for you will be directly sentenced to death."

"aaalright, I guess the reward is enough…" mumbled a man in his thirties as his plan on getting the heart of the princess began to diminish.

"As soon as the poster of the princess is posted around the city's perimeters the search parties shall now begin their hunting, from there on you can see the given price the King has offered. That is all thank you." Said the knight ending it respectfully.

As more armored men started to scatter its way towards the market. The girl finally moved seeing as she had no choice but to run now, and be as swift as possible. For when they start seeing a hooded figure in the crowd, they will surely have her at arm's length.

"O-oh No!" she exclaimed. "I- I Apologize b-but I'm a b-bit of a hurry, I-I must go." While clutching her hood covering most of her face. She said to the stranger beside her. Leaving him clueless and surprised by her sudden outburst.

She began to move quickly avoiding some of the crowds, she knows how her father works, he will use his power and riches to get what he wants, and she too knows how he trained all of his soldiers as they were trained to have the keenest of sights, and anything suspicious that catches a glimpse on their eyes, they get their hands on them. That is why escape, was even beyond before forming a plan. She needs a diversion ' _that's it! a diversion!'_

. "Hey! Who goes there!" shouted an armored man riding a horse while holding a spear pointing directly towards her moving figure. Hearing this her formed plan began to dissipate, as now she was feeling anxious of her surroundings. 'oh good heavens no.' she pleaded with her mind that she could not mess this up, as she continued running as swiftly as she could, she was reaching the end of the market but alas! Her feet slipped and her body began to roll on the dusty grounds under her, as and she stumbled upon a rope which hooked her foot.

Slowly opening her eyes from the second collision she had just this day, her right ankle hurt. It seemed like it was sprained, as her knee was scraped. She found many eyes looking at her fallen form and with this she began to panic erratically her eyes widening from all the attention she was being given.

And thus, She was found…! and was revealed to the public to see in all of its glory. As now the hood that was covering her soft features was gone and had slipped away from her facade.

"THE PRINCESS!" someone shouted and was soon followed by gasps and shocked expressions as the people gained her attention in her state of distress. Pausing in shock while all the more looking at the said princess intently, the citizens eventually began to stomach the fact that the Princess was actually right in front of them, like a plate full of delicious goods. Fully stomaching this, the citizens began to repeat the last spoken words. "THE PRINCESS!"

"GET HER!" a man in his 30's started.

And so they did. As they screech their battle cries in anticipation.

"Oh no…" she whispered in horror. All the time in world seemed to slow down for her. She was dead as a rotten corpse. There is no escaping now. She will never be out of the castle's perimeters and she will die by the shackles only letting her father control her whole being.

The armored men started closing in on her along with some of the willing crowd who wants the prize. Naruto stood there all the more dumbstruck but quickly began running for her as well.

"What the hell's going on here!?" he asked confused for the umpteenth time _. 'whatever, it seems like the girl badly need some help.'_ And he too began to run.

 **VILLAGE**

"Sire! We have finished the task you've given us. Is there something else you want us to do?" the sweaty hobbit said while panting heavily as his glistening sweat began to dampen his loose clothes. "No, not for now. You men may take your rest." Sasuke said. "Ahhh! Finally, Thank you sire!" they exclaimed in fake relief and gratitude as they left him there on the ruins. _'Hn, fools.'_ he thought while smirking at the fact that they really were exhausted. After all, he planned it for them because of their snobby little chatter. Then he heard some of their ushers telling him that he was an ass. _'Tch, we'll see what happens next time, hobbits._ ' as he began checking his lists for the activities. He evilly plotted again for his little revenge but knowing this, it will probably benefit their village anyway. It was just a kind and sadistic gesture.

' _Hn, this will be a sight.'_ He thought while smirking.

He took his break as well as turning off to leave the construction site, walking unto the same roads he had come to memorize. The rocky and cracked grounds under him made people stumble from their movements. It seems that they need an area clear of all these rubbles for an easier working area and traffic path.

With this, he included them on the worker's unplanned activities.

"Pick up and clean all the rubbles" he listed, this is not currently listed on the revenge note he was doing, this project includes women and children who would like to volunteer and help rebuild their city, simply throwing or putting aside rocks and rubbles were too easy.

After listing this he began formulating a plan for his sadistic revenge.

After creating a planned activity for the hobbits that said bad things in his back.

He pondered about how the General could gain so much loyalty amongst all of his people. No one seemed to doubt his greatness. Not even one, even as some his men were snobby little creatures

With this, he began pausing for a thought in the center of the road oblivious to the fact the small women were already ogling at his great sight.

But even so, he will practically ignore them like the weeds from the ground.

What greatness could he have achieved? It was amusing but, he didn't want to care. So in that simple thought he did, why would he want to know? It was foolish so he ended it just as much as his pride needed to.

He continued walking once again as he remembered something, and he headed directly to his shack getting an equipment and then began heading to the forest. He wasn't really famished so he put this first on hand, after all he will never get to do this much at this rate of time.

"Hn, how could I forget?" He said aloud to himself smirking as he was alone in the lush green forest. Finally, he can have some alone time with himself, and this seemed to be a great luxury seeing that people now were always breathing on his neck.

He took out the arrows he found from the army and started holding them in his hands inspecting them closer like he did to those weapons. "Hn, there's only one way to figure out."

And he smirked. as he aligned the arrow to his bow, pulled the string and lets it glide in the air. It was swift like how he throws his arrows flawlessly it was prompt and direct. But, as soon as he pulled the arrow, he felt a surge of power within it. and when it glided he saw a faint and distinguishable odd aura coming out from it. He was fascinated. He surely will be keeping it with him when he travels, after all there might be another unexpected encounter. _'These arrows seem to be odd. I might as well include this in my study.'_ He said to himself.

Then, he remembered… _'These arrows, were not like the rest of the enemies.'_

He used dark magic before and the consequences were in dire unexplainable, he almost drowned in his own insanity and that was an experience he wouldn't want to repeat.

However, this weapon's element was neither between dark and light. And they weren't natural elements like fire, ice, water and the like. Finding weapons such as this was not really rare for him as he travels the world and finds mysterious places.

He doesn't keep it with him now as he travels with a light pack, so in his doings he buries it at a place only he knows. And that was the illusion he created at his kingdom.

' _Hn, I won't be finding such rarities like these at this rate, I guess I still need to buy normal ones.'_

 **EATERY**

"Alright men! Quickly! we need to camp out before sunset!" Ordered Shikamaru.

"Aye!" some shouted in unison. As they began leaving the eatery, Choji hastily began pocketing the beef his friend had left for him and caught up with the group. "Now where could Naruto be?" said Shikamaru aloud to himself as the other followed suit looking around with their hands above their foreheads trying to site fluffs of blonde hair.

 **CITY**

They were gaining in on her and they were dangerously close. Their feet all moving together in different rhythms clapping against the ground.

Just as a citizen pounced on her, she slowly closed her eyes, this would be the end of her life. This time she would no longer see the sights of the beautiful world that was lent upon them. This time her freedom will vanish.

Then the citizen fell across the ground right in front of her just a few meters away.

She tightly closed her eyes making her eyeballs scream in pain. While holding her slightly tousled form.

"Well, good thing I'm faster!" Before anyone could touch her or even graze a finger on her. He swept her off her feet and began dashing away from the gaining hunters as he held her firmly and securely against his broad chest carrying her like an unstoppable thief.

Someone almost got her, and their hopes were really high as they felt nothing between their hands. Not even a strand of hair from her caput was harmed.

He laughed as he sprinted off hastily in the grimy roads. To him this was only a mere child's play. He used to do this to the hometown where he was currently being raised, thus getting him in big ounces of trouble. But not like stealing a girl from a crowd or something. That time he only stole a piece of fruit. Everybody despised him that time, but the nostalgia coming back to him was making him feel alive, unlike moments ago. It felt good to be somewhat this joyous again after the incidents.

Hearing that laugh… his voice! She opened her eyes from tightly shutting it, as it widened in shock with a face he couldn't paint, her heart fluttered against her breast seeing him up close and holding her like life depended on it.

"Shocked to see me?" he asked cheekily as he gave her his toe curling smiles. His canines were perfect, she swore she saw somewhat two small fangs in there, but she gave it no heed.

"Hold on tight! It's about to get bumpy!" and she did. She held him like life depended on it.

He sprinted towards the market as he evaded barrels coming in his way while jumping and ruining some market stands that sell fruits and vegetables.

Products falling and rolling off their stands scattering upon the grounds, as the men on their feet could only stumble and struggle in frustration. He began blocking their choice of weapons as the knight with horses almost instantly gain on them while they try to pierce them with their spears. He used his feet upon sighting more barrels. as he used them as a distraction and began kicking it right front of them making them fall unto their feet, as they struggled to get up from the spontaneous crash, that was soon followed by the ones who were behind them. It was as if they were like falling dominos the ones on their rear gets affected from the crash as it continues to go that way. Trapping them in the basked barrels itself.

Then he took this as an advantage for a good escapade.

He ran as fast as he could until he needed to catch his breath. At this rate they were at the end of the perimeters and is now in the forest. He ran from the market, to the inns and town halls to the middle of the forest. It was quite a sight seeing a young hobbit carrying a girl in his arms like an outcast.

"hah- hah -ha, hold on for a second." He said quickly all the more panting heavily as he gently set her down. "a-a-are you alright?" asked the girl in concern. She tried reaching out a hand to touch his shoulder.

He held his hands between his thighs leaning half of his weight on it as he tried catching more of his breath. Then he gave a hand signaling her to give him more time and said "Wait…" between sets of pants as he was catching his breath, his body all red and heated lacking oxygen.

"phew… that was close." He said to her, eventually giving in his final heavy sigh of relief, as he wiped his sweat across his forehead with his forehand, while all the more smiling brightly and giving off another laugh. "What a City! is it that really big? It seems that I ran all over it!"

With this, the girl clumsily took out her pack under her cloak and handed him her canteen full of water. As he now stood taller and proudly in front of her, all clear signs of exhaustion.

"H-here." She reached out the canteen to him. As he saw this, his face gleamed in anticipation and relief as he accepted it. "o-oh wow, Thanks!" he said, then he gratefully took the water of canteen in her hands accidentally brushing it with his. The contact made her blush.

He jagged down the water in his throat like a mad man while tilting his head upwards as she saw the bobbing of his adams and spilled the last remaining on his head. This caused him to wobble his head in different directions from the friction of the cold water running down on his caput.

To her, time seemed to slow down at this point. He was beautiful in that few waves of water droplets. Making him look damp, amplifying his appeal… this time she wanted to faint. However, as soon as those blue eyes looked intently at her while all the more closing in on her, water running down the side of his face. All hell fell loose and she fainted like a very ill woman, her facial all crimsoned, she couldn't breathe, her throat felt dry, her heart skipping a beat. How could she ogle at this time, just when she sensed the citizens were up close. _'o-oh n-no…!'_

With this Naruto caught her out of instincts and he shook her lightly. Panic-stricken, He was confused… Just moments ago, she was acting fine. He was actually asking her something, but she only replied a timid stare.

He was about to give her the emptied canteen. _"Hey… I'm sorry, this must have been your whole water-" then shocked eyes. She fainted without no reason. "H-hey!"_

Was she ill or something? Does she have these weird spells or curse, that'll turn her into a mad woman?' _'Well I hope not.'_ "H-hey…! Hey! What's wrong!?" this time he shook her rather violently now more concerned upon her being., With this he took her pack and hastily opened it and put back her empty canteen. While slinging it in his other arm.

"Oyy! THERE THEY ARE!" with this, the girl in his arms began to regain consciousness.

 **tbc**

r&r


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER III**

" _We choose the sin we have to live in. And that is love, for love is skin and blood and bones. Love… is everything that surrounds you."_

"Oh! Good! You're finally awake!" holding her in his arms he sighed in relief. She could feel the dampness in his clothes from the water canteen incident. "I really thought I'd lost you there! Are you unwell?" asked the blonde.

"I-I am well!" she exclaimed instantaneously. Panic-stricken

"The citizens are close." She told him.

Then upon her words there did came more men rushing in front blocking their chosen route. He turned once again backwards and soon found out that every path in their sight was no longer accessible. He was spotting for an opening but he couldn't seem to find one. _'Come on Naruto! Think! Think!'_ he said to himself mentally as he physically gave the crowd his scrunched up glares while holding the said Princess more tightly.

They started gaining up on them. They were getting close, sprinting towards them while declaring words of determination. "SHE'S MINE!" "NOO! SHE'S MINE!" "I NEED THE PRIZE MORE THAN YOUU!" "DON'T GET IN MY WAYY" "HEYY! I NEED TO PAY MY WAGES!" "BRING DOWN THE PRINCESS OR ELSE YOU'LL HAVE TO PAY THE CONSEQUENCES!" they declared instantaneously. Even with this noise he eventually worked up a plan. A reckless one if you would say.

He's going to have to distract them.

He shook his head mentally and looked up to the girl in his arms. She was about his age. He blushed at her sight. 'Come on lad you're not winning this ruckus if you keep staring at her and forget your plan.'

Then he began whispering to the girl in his arms. And wasted no time.

"Hey miss, I have a plan. Could you please bear along with it?" He whispered his lips almost grazing the flesh of her bare neck, he intended to whisper in her ears, peering in front of the crowd. But seeing the situation at hand he couldn't. They were losing time. However by just the scent of her intoxicated him, he almost lost himself there, it was amazing that he had to shake his head, it wasn't the right time at the moment.

As his warm breath fanned across her neck, her breath hitched upon the close contact while her blood almost instantly rushed to her head causing her to blush fervently. "W-wha-" "!?" but before she could utter a word and reaction for him. He suddenly exclaimed.

"HEY YOU FOOLS!" This certainly got their attention and they all certainly stopped their ministrations.

Then he took her down and instantly grabbed a dagger closing it on her neck.

He held her close against his front, held her firmly from the waist while his other hand gripped the back of her head. This somewhat hurt the princess physically and she wasn't comfortable with their situation.

Suddenly, surprised gasp and shocked expressions were heard, as all men and women protested against his wishes. "I WILL KILL THE HER IF ALL OF YOU START MOVING! EVEN AN INCH!" and they all froze, all scared for the Princess's sake and some for their money. This took all their time to pause.

With shock and horrified looks on their faces the bounty men froze.

The mysterious girl could only gasp in surprise by the sudden declaration. She didn't know what was happening right. As she held on too tightly from the wrist of the boy holding her captive. She was scared and didn't know what to do, there was a dagger in her neck, was he even serious!? 'Was she being betrayed? ' _W-was I wrong from trusting him?' 'Was this part of the plan?' 'How could I still be in a daze like this?'_

"PLEASE DO NOT HURT THE PRINCESS!" began a knight whom was scared to death like the crowd around him. As he took a small step begging for her release.

"HALT!" Naruto exclaimed, as came more screams of the crowd when he began drawing the dagger close to the mysterious girl's neck. She squirmed upon the contact cold metal as she gasped in shock. _'I-is he really d-doing this?'_

"DO YOU NOT WANT THE PRINCESS ALIVE!?" he exclaimed, shuddering each and every one from the crowd as they knew of his intentions, it looked like they were all insistent and desperate in only getting the Princess back to safety. "N-NOO!" the crowd exclaimed.

"THEN I CONCLUDE THAT IF YOU ALL DESPERATLEY WANT HER IN YOUR PALMS, I SUGGEST YOU FOOLS BOW DOWN YOUR HEADS UNTO MY COMMAND!" Naruto said dominating all of the citizens around him. This seemed to result in a gasp from the knights themselves as their faces were seemingly pissed.

"WE DO NOT BOW DOWN OUR HEADS TO SOME MERE CRIMINAL!" Said the knight whom surged such loyalty for his King. "WE BOW DOWN OUR HEADS ONLY FOR THE KING HIS HIGHNESS!" as the night exclaimed in faith for his King with his all might, acting like the most trusted man a king could ever have.

Hearing this Naruto could only cackle and laugh hysterically and gave them all a sinister grin and aura.

"BEG UPON MY FEET… OR IT WILL BE THE LAST." He exclaimed dangerously while dragging the sharp object beneath her pale neck leaving a line of red mark. The dagger felt cold under her exposed skin and even if it had not cut her it felt like the cold metal duplicated itself and stabbed her by the chest as the deceiving feeling finally crept up in her heart.

She was afraid, how could she trust her life with this man? She began blaming herself.

"W-WAIT W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" exclaimed the princess in fear as she began wriggling on his grasps. Her eyes were almost brimming with tears, as she begged for her life. Seeing this, the crowd's faces were pained. And eventually came into a solution, as they were given no choice.

"W-WAIT! SIRE! WE'LL BESTOW UPON YOUR WISHES, JUST… PLEASE RELEASE THE PRINCESS!" the knight began, as he bowed down his head thus, the others followed. Hesitatingly lowering their heads and admitting defeat, with faces of contempt and disgust.

Now that all of their heads are gone.

He began laughing hysterically as the face of the citizens scrunched up in disgust, trying their hardest not to do anything. "HAHAHAHHAHA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ALL FELL FOR THAT!" after those words, the defeated citizens began to deafen and raise their heads and look at him in question. He exclaimed instantaneously as his face lit up with unexplainable joy.

Instantly, he grabbed her whole form and threw her above the skies as she the wind flipped pass her composure disheveling her appearance.

All of them shouted and gasp as the Princess screech from the unexpected act as she glided upwards the horizon her own clothing flapping up against her as it rumpled with the direction of the air. "…!"

Then he soon followed swiftly as he jumped up right in time catching her in the ere as he landed into a hidden thick branch on a humongous tree.

"HEY! WHERE ARE THEY!?" began a knight whom spoke upon their defeat. Their hands in their forehead showing signs of sighting and searching.

"THEY TRICKED US" continued the citizens. "THEY COULDN'T HAVE GONE ANY FURTHER!" said the knight, as the others complied to continue the search for the Princess elsewhere from the city "HEYY WHAT ABOUT MY GOLD?!" exclaimed the greedy old men who confused into what had happened.

They began panicking for the lost Princess while continuing looking up on the horizon. It was as if everyone was on fire and the fire was chasing them. They all ran around in their location finding nothing but air and the stench they left upon.

Naruto laughed softly quite amused from the events he has gotten himself into. And Oh! Was it a sight! He actually tricked them into thinking they were flying! And bloody! Did they look like fools! He was supposed to be feeling bad because of the town's situation, but he couldn't just let this pass. It lightened his mood somehow.

He was laughing heartily now hiding in the shades of the tree while carrying the dazed princess in his arms. And She looked at him somewhat panic-stricken, warmed and amused.

And my-my, was he breath-taking as his smile stretched along his eyes, creating that natural joy he usually carried. "Don't they look like fools?!" He began, as he started laughing once more looking beneath them.

She began to take a peek.

And to her utter belief she too began laughing with him as well, seeing it for herself understanding the crowd's situation immediately. The knights and the citizens were all crazy for her sight. She wouldn't have a day just seeing their faces. It was so overwhelming. Almost all of them had their hands in their heads walking around in confusion, contemplating how they lost them in their sight.

He was entranced by her. Her laugh was soft and very melodious to his ears, his breath almost hitched.

His laughing began to subside as he heard her, he could only look. Her lips stretching upwards creating a glow he hadn't seen in any living. Her eyes all joyous and innocent while her eyelashes that were daring and dark almost hid the color upon her eyes.

She was pure innocence.

He remembered he was still carrying her in his arms and found she was looking at him in amusement with that heart-warming and soft smile as she continued giggling. This time his breath began hitching and he find it himself that he couldn't breathe properly, clogging his chest with the lack of air he couldn't take. He felt another rush in him. A rush so unexplainable and so mysterious. It hurts but when he looks at her he feels so alive. More alive than his existence ever was.

And then he also began looking at her intently, their eyes clashing once again; creating that strange warm and tingling feeling coursing down through their abdomen.

But abruptly, suddenly he remembered their situation. And he almost panicked. Her face was inches away from him and he certainly felt blood rush to his head, his ears almost burst out steaming smoke from the close contact, it looked like it was the chimney from a train.

"Oh! Right! I almost forgot!" he exclaimed after setting her down on the branch with him gently. Feeling utterly ridiculous he said. "I'm sorry about that! Heh-heh" as he put his arms on the back of his head, he looked at her. And began somewhat feeling sorry from earlier. He actually felt warm tears back there. Was she really crying? Or was it great acting? _'Oh God, now I feel really bad! I need to say something!'_ Began his thoughts.

' _Damn, what do I have to say?' 'Heyy! You were a pretty great actress there!' 'heyy, do you like me?' 'Hey! You're so beautiful I just want to take you right now-''_ he smacked his head mentally in repetition. He panicked.

"Hey! sorry about the commotion back there-" he asked randomly, his mind cursing him with such passion. _'why am I so stupid?_ "N-no I-I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, instantly with her worried and frantic expression as she cut him off, yes she wouldn't lie that she didn't feel the least frightened back there. She was terrified! But seeing as his intentions were clear, she

excused it.

"I didn't get what you were saying. I-I… I Didn't mean to cry back there."

He helped her escape and she was very glad. If it weren't for him she would have been back at the palace chained to her room. And certainly she would have her father's rage… forever. The thought mortified her, she somewhat owed her life to this unknown man before her.

Naruto was somewhat surprised from her sudden outburst as his face said it but listened anyways. "B-besides I- I was the o-one who started the trouble I- You shouldn't have gone t-through the trouble and helped me! N-now they're hunting f-for you, because of m-me!" She said practically stuttering much to her dismay while gripping the side of her cloak with such intentness, as she looked down, feeling anxious of her surroundings.

Hearing, this he looked at her softly and thought. _'What could possibly make her escape home? it looks like she wasn't the kind of type to rebel and stuff, she looks too pure and innocent.'_ He thought then he broke her reverie as he spoke once again.

"Hey come on! It's all right! It happens to me all the time! I'm quite used to getting these kinds of treatment! So don't feel down so yourself!" He said trying to cheer her up. Holding both her shoulders and shook her lightly. But tis, still didn't quite irk her thoughts as she began to speak again.

"B-but-" She was cut off. "No Butts! He began retracting her hand in from her form.

"All I want to accept now is your gratitude. And that would be enough. Anyways I got myself into this trouble in my own free will, so it isn't particularly your fault it's mine, you got it?"

He interjected not sounding really rude. He was just telling the truth.

She didn't want to speak but her will said she should. "B-but we d-don't really k-know each other, s-so why would you h-help me?" she asked suddenly bold enough to even finish a sentence as she practically stutters.

She does have a point

"hmm, that's a good question." He said looking at her with his amused smile. _'She's quite pushy.'_

"Well you see, I promised myself that I would help the livings in this world, whether it bad or good. Even if it costs me my life. Because you know, I can't really judge what's happening to their lives."

This caught her, as she began looking at him with quizzically, thinking he was absurd but tis quite caught an ample amount of fondness from the girl. Such pure heartedness does this man have.

"If I know their doing something bad and of most unreasonable I'd settle them down and talk to them. I don't know why it happens usually but after I speak they just change their ways and see things in a different perspective." He said.

"B-but why would you do that?" she asked bewildered from his "Because it's my way of being a warrior." He said to cut her off shortly.

She was entranced and amazed by him. Such living she had ever come across.

"And besides, it seems that you really look desperate out there. So what was keeping you from leaving?" arms folded at the back of his head. The blonde asked suddenly curious as he looked at her intently. She began quivering, her breath hitching and now she became even more anxious of her surroundings.

' _H-he's intimidating._ ' She thought weakly.

The princess paused for a thought but found her answer anyway, after all even though it was quite odd she felt that she could trust him. So she answered truthfully but not telling the whole thing. _'W-why is he m-making me feel this way? I have only began m-meeting him'_ Said her thoughts.

"I- T-they were f-forcing me into doing s-something I cannot do. A-and I didn't particularly know the solution for t-the matter, so…" she ended in an awkward manner. As she thought what would happen.

"So you tried escaping would be the best solution?" he asked. "Y-yes." She answered bashfully from his questions as he maybe finds her unreasonable.

"Well, have you ever tried saying you don't want to do it?" he asked with his hands still on the back of his head, somewhat intrigued by the matter. This was the question she expected.

"N-no." she said, then continued her speech. "Y-you I- you wouldn't understand they-" "What!? You haven't told them!?" he interjected, as he cut her off. How could her father know what she wants? A parent's top priority was his own child's happiness.

"N-no! you don't understand, m-my father is not like that, h-he usually g-gets what h-he wants n-no matter what it is!" she explained. "A-and even though I-I'd say it, he w-wouldn't listen." "He will use his power and riches just to get what he wants"

"A-all he ever wants is the royalty's w-well-being." With these words something in her struck and the familiar feeling of anguish began to spread once again.

She began quivering and her chest began to squeeze itself along with her heart. "A-and n-not caring about my sister and mothers death" She ended while her body lost its composure, her frail figure somewhat losing its proud stance. The subject was sensitive. And she didn't know what to do as of yet. She also was confused just like him. No tears fell as of yet, she was preventing them from falling, it was close her eyes were quickly brimming with moistness, her eye sockets squeezing itself for no reason. She cannot cry in front of a stranger, her pride wouldn't take it.

"S-sometimes, I j-just w-wish, that he could be p-proud of me, t-that, that he could finally l-look m-my way. And see that he actually cares." Her voice was getting hoarse. She unconsciously let out all of her pent up emotions to a man she unexpectedly just began to meet. He saw her vulnerability and he let her speak for herself, this time, it's not just him who's going to speak. This time he will be listening. And it was times of such rarities that Uzumaki Naruto would actually do hear out from a stranger.

"Sometimes I wish I could finally see his proud smile gleaming with pride" This time she said boldly and not stuttering from the sentence. This moved him, he smiled fondly at her. She may be frail looking, soft and tender but her heart was strong and full of kindness that such living no could ever have in time.

After a while she began being conscious of what words she was saying and she shut her eyes as her heart and eye socket stung from the action, preventing the tears from falling. She was telling him about her life, she was losing her composure. _'W-what am I d-doing?'_ she thought suddenly embarrassed. She was a Princess and Princess's does not let their emotion best them, let alone share it with a stranger. It was just foolish, it was classified information, how could she just give something away?

"G-goodness" she said now anxious, from her vulnerable state, while putting a hand to her chest. "I-I'm s-sorry I-I shouldn't have said such things-" she began, her smile somewhat forced and not the gentle one's he has come to see just moments ago.

Her words were instantly cut off as warm arms engulfed her frail form.

Her eyes widened in shock, His chin was resting above the crown of her head. He was so close… so personally close that she could hear the steady beating of his heart. _'oh dear, Eru what have I gotten myself into?'_ her thoughts screamed aloud. But was soon shut by the sound coming from his chest.

He spoke. His voice was a bit lowered sounding husky and so unlike him. It felt like he understood everything she had just said.

His voice vibrated upon his chest. And God did it made her knees go numb. Her was heart beating erratically. She couldn't breathe… it made her heart hurt yet, she didn't want it to end. No one has ever held her like this.

Let alone make her feel this way. Even as thousands of knights and soldiers surrounded her for protection, no one could ever make her feel as secured and protected as him. It was only him… and it was strange. She could only smile to herself. What has she gotten herself into? Her only intention was to escape the city. Not meet a handsome young man that swept her off her feet the first day she met him.

Soothingly his breaths comforted her, his nostrils making these tiny squeaky manly sounds as he exhales… his warm arms so powerful yet so gentle.

His breath was hot against the crown of her head, it made her feel light and made her toes curl up , her eyes almost fluttered from the contact. What was he doing? She was losing herself.

"Hey…" he began slowly and gently. So gentle it was as if she was the most fragile thing he has ever held, so fragile that she could break anytime soon.

"It's alright." He hushed softly. This time resting his cheeks above the crown of her head. This time she began to understand his actions. And began feeling for herself only and felt again the anguish she was feeling recently.

' _N-no p-please I can't cry… not now.'_ Her head began in a state of mess. Her eyes were hurting once again as it started brimming with moistness. She quickly shut her eyes tightly. Sure she was a mess, but she couldn't just break. No, not in front of a stranger.

"It's alright to cry sometimes, you don't have to think about anyone today, just make this a day. A day for yourself only. Because…Because keeping it only to yourself can make you lose your sanity."

This time his other hand moved from the back of her head stroking her dark maine.

His words surprised her. How had he known? He lulls her, making her legs go numb, the feeling in her stomach spread throughout her body making her flutter from his actions, such pull did he have on her and it was tight. She was losing control of her emotions. Her emotions were against her.

"If you need a shoulder to cry on…" he exhaled steadily. "it's now." He said softly ending the sentence, while hugging her soft figure. He said it as if he understood everything she was feeling.

And with this, she unconsciously lost control and tears eventually did begin escaping from her sockets. She needed this. With the last hold of her control she finally released it and let go.

She cried. In front of a stranger. This time she began putting her pale arms around him as well. Releasing all her grief, she held on the back of his dress tightly. And lost herself on a set of sobs.

 **SHIKAMARU**

They met at the market.

"OYY we've been running around in circles here Shikamaru! Where is Naruto!?" exclaimed Kiba, irritated by the fact that they have been quite walking around for a while now. His foot tapping the ground impatiently. They were travelling in two groups for they needed to split up as it was easier to scan the city itself with more groups as they gathered information.

"I don't know! He didn't tell me where he was going! Why don't you start searching for his scent?" exclaimed Shikamaru, there were things he needed to plan out. And he can't finish them without Naruto being present in the group. "NARUTOO!" as his companions screamed.

Then there came Choji followed by Lee behind him running before them. Shikamaru hoped they brought great information.

"We've looked everywhere. The stalls the bathroom the restaurant, the barrels and the stalls under the fruits, hell! Even at a whore house." Said the flabby man as he panted showing his exhaustion.

With this Lee blushed from remembering the act he saw just moments ago. Such boldness uncovered his innocent eyes. Two women kissing each other and sex lingering in the air as it mixing with the stench of bitter alcohol. His nose began to smoke and his face all crimsoned once again. With this he pocketed his hands and began to behave like a normal citizen as he whistled to himself unbeknownst to the group around him. It was an act he does when he hid something.

"He said he'll be back soon!" said Lee suddenly as he began searching the place around them. His waist bent forward and his other hand set to his forehead in a searching manner while all the more showing his endless determination, he had to forget what he saw just recently.

Kiba! Have you picked up on his scent yet!?" continued the genius irritated as well, _'he would always would find himself in trouble, even at the most unnecessary times.' Sigh…* 'this is all too troublesome…' 'I thought I could trust him in being alone, especially of what he is feeling right now.'_

"I can't pick up his scent!" "What in the heavens name could actually block your smell?" interjected Chouji.

Kiba was fuming, he was needed for this mission in case of any searching, unfortunately his nostrils were against him.

"What!? That's impossible!" exclaimed Lee.

"Does your clan have anything that could block your smell? A potion or a grass perhaps?" continued Lee who was also confused with the situation. His thick brows scrunched up together showing his concern, while scratching the back of his head.

"Aside from raining and being under water, this is a first" Replied the fanged man confusedly as he paused for thought.

After a while of thinking… an old man passed by them with a cart wheel strolling in front of him.

"ngugh! Bloody Hell what now!?" the fanged man exclaimed. His arm flailing around his form showing his state of distress. "We don't know where he is, we can't track him, and I can't smell him! What could still happe-"

"WHAT IN DURIN'S NAME HAPPENED TO MY STALLS?!" exclaimed an old man in distress, while gripping what was left on his hair. This took all the attention from the group as Kiba's last retort were cut off by the abrupt outburst. This gave them the time to sight their surroundings more clearly, and indeed some of the stalls were tousled and thrashed around the market which was unusual. For the past hour the market was fine before they began searching and parted ways.

The elder man ran towards his stalls panic-stricken as he pulled out what was left on his grey hair. Hastily he picked up what was left on his products. "I've only been gone for an hour and this happens!?" then there were murmurs and conversations about what happened just moments ago from the market.

"How can I pay my wages now?" he said in a state of distress.

"There was a ruckus that happened here just moments ago." Said an elder lady knowing the whole story and ordeal. As the raging old man listened intently at her, while all the more picking up some barrels to put his fruits into.

"The Princess was trying to escape the city I don't know why, But I think it has something to do about an arranged marriage that his highness has signed from another Kingdom because he wanted to have a good trade, whatever those stuffs are. But unfortunately she was kidnapped by an outcast with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was running towards the forest carrying the princess where the Knights and the trackers lost them."

"The reward is quite big, that outcast has been messing with the wrong people." The man whom was also one of the trackers began to fit in their conversation.

With shocked faces, and all mouths agape.

They looked into each other's faces indicating what they had just heard. "Oh… bloody hell." And they all began sprinting away hastily from the City towards the forest.

 **FOREST**

He draws away still holding her in his arms, wiping the remains of her tears from her delicate face. So gently, afraid that he might break her. She was so fragile in his touch. Her skin, it was blooming along with the lushness of the forest. It was the smoothest thing. It felt like the softest layers of finest silk.

The feeling of her skin made his heart swell and it made it feel heavy while it gets squished all at the same time as his spine shingles from the feeling. It was like he was electrocuted.

This feeling was strange. Was he unwell? How could this girl possibly make him feel this way?

"So, uh… are you travelling alone?" still holding her. He said to the mysterious girl, while showing her his goofish grin. It looked like he was a kid who saw the warmth of his beloved.

"Because uhh, I would feel really bad if I let you to travel by yourself. Soo.. yeahh." He said ending it awkwardly, his face seemingly flustered at the sight of her. After all she was really beautiful. Her eye lashes were dark and long as it flutters beneath those pearly exotic orbs. Her stare was full of warmth and innocence, even as the shade of the trees covers most of her colors he could still see her clearly. He hoped if there was a chance of meeting her again.

Their faces were close. As they were inspecting themselves in the reflection of each other's eyes, fire burning within them.

 **THE GROUP**

"Hey! I can track his scent from here!" said Kiba with utter surprise and relief. "Good! Lead the way Kiba!" said Shikamaru with a smirk finally relieved from what he had heard. "We go west men!" as Kiba led the way while they continued running for the headed direction.

 **FOREST**

Then she began giggling while sniffing. It was the most innocent thing he has ever seen.

"N-no please d-do not shed any more concern for me you have gone enough trouble. I-I have my c-cousin w-waiting for me at the end of the forest." She said smiling bashfully at him. Such kind heartedness fill her heart. Her shy smile made his emotions dance in joy, he didn't know what he was feeling. He was a stranger to her and she to him, yet as they stare in each other's eyes it feels like have met for more than a lifetime. Maybe they have, maybe in another life.

It helped him throughout the agonizing pain he felt when he heard of the village's situation. He was glad that he saw her.

Today the heart that was feeling so coldly for the past few days was soon morphed into a relaxed one as his anguish began to subside just a little bit. He continued to smile so softly at her. She was like light, and he was the beast whom raged with fury, while her only power was her presence and comfort with the light of her warmth and kindness, as it would be the only thing that could stop him. He was powerless in her touch, for she was like a beacon, she was not just appealing in the eyes, she was the only thing that could stop him.

The breath that fans along with his face makes his blood rush to his head as the feeling of his tingling stomach began to spread throughout his entire limb, making him go numb.

And when he smelt her, he could feel his breath hitch, it would take him into a place void of wars. And bloody hell did he love every bit of it. Her vanilla scent that was warm and sweet lulled him combining with the scent of the lavender that seems to make him go insane. She was intoxicating.

 **THE GROUP**

"halt I can smell him… with someone… a girl?" said Kiba in disbelief. "Hm, that must be the Princess they were talking about." Said Shikamaru. "W-Whaat!? A Princess!?" exclaimed Kiba. "Yea didn't ya hear the people back at the village? His head is wanted yet again." Said. Chouji. "Damn Naruto, he really got to hang out with a princess!" said Kiba chimming in response and pride for his friend. As he smirked his way throughout the forest.

 **NARUTO AND HINATA**

Then he unconsciously began drawing closer as he rests his palm at the side of her face. Tracing her still damp seawatered face.

His hands gave her cold face warmth, unexplainable warmth. The kind that spreads out through your whole being. It comforted her and made her heart beat so erratically in the feeling making her swell up with such gloriousness, like she was gliding from above the horizon as she felt the cold clouds pass through her hands while her cheeks go numb from the windy air.

"Someone's waiting for you?" his voice a bit lowered, he said almost not caring as he now stared into her intently with such attention. It made her heart burst and beat more erratically as it squeezed up her heart.

"Yes" she also said not giving their conversation any heed. Her senses were almost entirely numbed as she was captivated by him. She was lost in his eyes. Those beautiful cerulean orbs that seemed deep and mysterious like the ocean. She wondered still how could he make her feel this way. As no man has ever made her. He was a stranger and yet she already began to feel for him.

"I wish we could meet again." She whispered to his closing face s as he closed his eyes while she drew closer too. Letting their conscience fall. "We'll meet again, and that's a promise." He whispered to her lips, only inches away from his-

"NARUTOOO! I CAN SMELL YOU! CAN YOU JUST SHOW YOURSELF!?" exclaimed someone in fury. Thus, breaking their beautiful, spectacular and wonderful spell.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER IV

"What If love ceased to exist?"

VILLAGE

 **S** igh, he sat under the branch of a tree in the forest which he now considers his training field. The sun was set and it'd be bound to get dark soon. His thoughts run through several series. Why didn't he just let this mystery pass? That general's son has some problems with punctuality, He couldn't escape now.

' _tch so much for an urgent letter.'_

These days all he could do was think and do nothing aside from training and writing the village's progress. There was no such excitement withholding here as the villagers already lost what was theirs. There were no sights to see and he did not take pleasure of exploring it anymore. The outskirts of the village was the same, still full of trees and dew, no trace of any danger. That huge blob of energy lost within the wilderness, somewhere in this world.

He'd still have to be productive on his own and do something different each day, it's what's keeping him sane after all these ruckus.

' _tch, I couldn't have stayed much longer.'_ _'If I'd known, I could have let this one slip away'._ He sighed and lied back on top of a thick branch of the most humongous tree in the forest. At least here they couldn't bother him. He was at ease with himself for a moment just breathing in the fresh and dampening air. Yet of course, this was not what he called peace.

Seeing as the trees were faring different shadows and the light being grazed on his skin was fading. The air began to chill at his shin.

He noticed that it was already dark out so he decided to retire the night and return to the village again.

Silent steps suddenly perched through the rough floors on a small and single shack. It was already dark out. And not a star has been shed at sight. A single candle flicked through the small interior of the room fluorescent radiating the branches has created. Illuminating the live load the shack has inside it.

A woman – Fallohide whose 4'12 at height with an enormous belly abruptly screeched as she took in the sight below the hinges of her skirt.

Long wisps of brown curly hair falling from her view. Hands shaking hesitantly with a look of distress and horror.

Underneath the layers of rough fabric there dripped blood indicating from her womb. The blood ran from her genitals, to her knees, and ankle until it began to pool on the ground. The blinking candle being the only source of light shows her features of terror.

Her small mouth parted and her eyes shook terrifyingly, she paused.

Already processing what shape she was in, the sharp pain took its toll and she screamed louder. This time in horror waking up the entire village.

"NARUTO! GET DOWN! IT'S ALREADY DARK OUT!" Said the fanged man. He almost ignored the scent of the princess as it was blinding his fury.

The sky was transcending from marmalade, roses and pink to its indigo, cerulean and black, hinting the trace of the quarter moon appearing into view. The air was already cold and damp from his scent. Which meant that it was going to rain sooner.

When Naruto realized that they were not alone. He could only assume what should have happened.

Bloody, these words made his blood run cold. His situation this day wasn't what he expected. He only got out of the diner because he needed to steam off and have some fresh air, it never could have gotten into this if-

' _N-no it's not her fault, I got myself into this trouble. I just never thought it would end up like this.' Thought the blonde._

The girl in his arms began to feel uneasy. Their unexpected supposed to be kiss was abruptly cut off by the bastard as Naruto branded him.

He never felt so embarrassed in his whole entire life, crimson hiding from the shadows, in rustling leaves were both of them standing in front of each other. Not knowing what to do next.

' _W-what happened?'_ Naruto panicked mentally.

Noticing her figure and their situation together he abruptly let her go and so did she. What was he even doing? The thought made his heart pound.

' _What in the name of Eru IS ACTUALLY HAPPENING.!?_ ' Said his messy thoughts. He was so embarrassed. With just a girl in front of him. 'I'd rather have Sauron kill me twice!'

"u-h um I'm sorry about that." Said Naruto embarrassingly while scratching the back of his head as his face and being was all too crimsoned. The girl did too blush, much more than he actually. She wanted to faint again but now the situation was controllable. All she could do was nod in hesitation. She was breathing hysterically her heart beat so fast for the first time in her life. She couldn't pinpoint what feeling this was. As they stared in each other's presence goosebumps eloped their bodies in a quick blink remembering their recent situation just moments ago. But it broke off when another demanding voice came in.

"NARUTO!" another exclaim, coming from a stranger. Assuming that this is one of his companions.

' _N-naruto. Naruto is his name.' she thought._

She could only think that the name suited him. A lot.

"IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN THIS INSTANT I'M GONNA GET MYSELF UP THERE AND DRAG YOUR FUCKING ARSE! AFTER THAT YOULL NEVER SEE SUNRISE!"

With the outburst from his friend, the thick air around them began to dissipate.

' _I should go down there. Who knows what that dog would think?'_ And from this he glanced at the girl in front of him and began to talk once more. This time all clear signs from their enchantment.

"Let's… go…." He said to her slowly his façade changing into something unperceiving.

Just now he remembered why he was here, he was supposed to be out there travelling to see what has happened to the village and his father.

Regret began to fill his senses.

His bitter façade was back once more his eyes now back to its slightly empty ones which was never who he was supposed to be.

He felt so guilty to be even wasting so much time. He felt so ashamed about forgetting the real mission.

His eyes… What could have caused his eyes to turn out like this? It was just too drastic for him to change his character instantly.

In just a mere second he was so joyous and bright, now he shows up with this façade that she thought never even existed on him. What could have caused him to act this way? These were all what Hinata was feeling. She was confused. Thoughts came running into her head _._

' _I-is- D-does does he have a problem?'_

' _w-what could have caused this?_ ' and the most terrifying thing she could think of was _;_

' _Am I at fault?'_

If so, then she needed to get out of this situation _. 'Neji w-would be really pissed if I don't p-plan something quickly'_. He'd been waiting for almost a whole day.

"Alright, alright!" yelled Naruto back to his companions.

The Bastard heave a sigh of relief. For he finally heard the reply he was expecting.

"Finally! A response!" he said tiredly. "Come down there, and make haste you fool!" called Kiba from the rest of the forest.

With this, he looked at Hinata and gave a bitter smile, he felt so guilty with the girl in front of him. Maybe he'd later tell her what's been on his mind. The effect of this smile made her confused.

He stood closer, held her from the waist and the back of her shoulders. Hinata shivered from the contact, his hold on her was warm, yet his atmosphere was mentally freezing her.

"Hold on tight." And with this they jumped away from the humungous tree that hid them from the fools as they fell for an enchantment that almost took effect.

"It's about darn time!" exclaimed Kiba. The others could only sigh and join their bickering friend. "You caused another ruckus! Do you know how long you've been gone?" saying his words hysterically looking frustrated with Naruto. He was supposed to brag in another set of stanza but his breath got caught up in his lungs at what appeared to be next to his friend.

He caught sight upon the person his blonde friend was carrying.

Her eyes were pools of innocence whereas her hair was reflecting the dark skies, her pale complexion glooming in the night. She was beautiful.

"Woah" whispered the fanged man internally, with brightened eyes followed by an expression of awe. His façade softened.

He was entranced by her. So much that he'd forgot about being angry mere moments ago. He just lost himself there mouth opening and closing like a fish. But he quickly recovered his state and began fixing his composure.

"And who might this lady be?" Kiba asked and took interest at the girl his friend was carrying. He intently looked at her in the eyes. Taking in all her form.

Naruto gently put the princess down, letting her sandaled feet rest to the earthy ground.

He saw how his friend looked to the girl beside him. The way his friend looked at her… it was irking his thoughts. _'tch I haven't seen that look for so long I barely recognized it.' Naruto said in thought._

He secretly began glaring at the fanged man. And tis he noticed. After that he absolutely knew why. And gave off a grin and feigned defeat.

He decided to surrender the girl that caught his very eyes. And smiled at his friend knowingly. Naruto completely hadn't been with a woman before so he's giving him a chance. But if he ever left this girl for granted, he'd be the one who's going to sweep her off her feet the very moment before her heart shatters from the ground.

Naruto took his attention from her, she timidly held onto his biceps seeking comfort and somewhat hiding in view in front of them. He hadn't even noticed her move those hands around him.

The Princess began to familiarize herself from the creatures in front of her.

They were hobbits and dwarves. And they were quite tall for one. Especially the one she'd been holding for the whole ordeal. She quickly took courage and let go of his arm slowly, missing the warmth it emitted. She was a princess and even though she didn't liked the title she still outgrew to be one, it was leeched from her blood the day she was born.

"You don't know how much bounty you have on yer head now Naruto." This time Shikamaru bugged in. He was massaging his temple. From this notion the team already knew what was on his mind.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused.

His companions could only slap their faces dragging it as they made annoyed looks from his lack of process. Didn't he know what would happen to him if he ever tried to kidnap a princess?

"The King of this Country wants you dead Naruto." Explained Shikamaru bluntly to him. When she heard this the Princess could only gasp. She knew this would happen. This time she felt like a burden. Her eyes automatically directed at Naruto. Naruto looked so lost and confused.

Sure Naruto could get in loads of trouble and some matters seemed worse however this time; the trouble he had caused was incomprehensible. It would also cause his friends their death when spotted travelling with him.

It was getting to Shikamaru's nerves. Now they have to deal with bounties while they try and achieve a quest that was the life of them. News will spread of the princess missing, not only in small villages but also in other different countries. This was going to be difficult

"Naruto, you finally have the whole world against you." Naruto seemed to lose some color and swallowed the lump in his throat that was causing his chest to feel heavy.

Shikamaru didn't care at this moment to what Naruto was feeling these past few days but he was going to continue what he was about to do. The genius sighs and gripped his temple with his index finger and thumbs massaging it in a circular motion. Yet it didn't help cease the headache that was beginning to form.

"I was helping her escape…I-!" Exclaimed Naruto in defense, eyes widening in disbelief displaying the act for his friends. His face calmed down. He tried reasoning but it was futile.

"It doesn't mean you have to meddle with these things Naruto!" Shouted their friend and cutting off his explanation. He needed to tell him straight off because they were forgetting the real problem at hand. Shikamaru was best at keeping his mind cool. It was rare for him to show any kinds of these emotions. It was always him who had high patience. His companions quieted even more.

"These are Royal situations you can never put yourself into." Said Shikamaru harshly.

"Do you know how many people are waiting for you out there? This quest? Everything!?" He said outraged. All face scrunched up with stress and anger. He was the leader of this mission. He was the one who bound this group together, he was supposed to be keeping an eye on them. Yet a problem still slipped. He thought he could finally trust Naruto in being alone because of his situation. How can he protect his friends now?

"Everybody's bloody waiting for us back there. We've wasted so much time already. I thought I could trust you this time! "

Taken aback Naruto countered it by his situation.

"I was supposed to go back! However, you know me I can't just leave people in trouble!" came Naruto.

"Trouble? The real trouble is you messing up this mission! The real problem is the village!" Shikamaru indicated. He wasn't supposed to say this but it slipped anyway, and it was on rare occasions that Shikamaru hadn't specifically planned his actions. "Do you want to keep your father waiting for you out there?" he said frustrated, face wrinkling in stress.

"Don't speak of my father!" replied abruptly by the outraged blond. He stepped closer to the ponytailed genius, clothes rustled. He took him by the collar and replied outraged!

"I know what I'm fucking doing! I am not a child anymore. You think I'd want this to happen?!" he snarled at the witty one dangerously in front of him. Wrinkling the collar in front of his neck. His hand gripping it too tightly and a vein already visible from his protruding temple.

I didn't want you guys being implicated on this matter! This was mine to begin with!" he spat in his face.

He let him go roughly pushing him away briskly and taking in his distance again.

Never did Shikamaru ever heard Naruto reply cold comeback. His eerie shuddered him. This was not who he was. This wasn't his brother.

"I wanted to do this Alone alright! I never wanted any help!" Naruto wasn't the type of person to push his friends away.

' _What is going on with him?'_ Shikamaru thought.

"Stop being stubborn Naruto! You know we can't allow you to do that!" Replied Kiba now tired of watching the play of the scene that lay in front of them.

"We are your friends." Started Choji. He couldn't take the fight anymore, he also had a part in this group. They were brothers bonded not by blood but by heart.

"That's why we're here for you, I thought you already understood that! You made us all understood that Naruto!" this time Choji interjected at the situation. With them hinting desperation in their voices. They needed to get their friend back.

"Yeah! We'll help you even if it costs our lives, because together we are bonded by blood. We are sons of Durin Naruto, and it is our duty to protect each other. All we have is each other now Naruto." This time. Lee took in the lead once again reconnecting the group together.

Realization suddenly hit the blonde.

He could only hide his face ashamed of what he'd been saying to his friends. Head bowed low, he looked on the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Hiding underneath his blonde locks, his eyes were shut his tightly letting the feel of his eyes sting and pop at the same time. Wrinkling underneath the fallen hair in front of his façade was a Stoor that they had recognize. Their friend was back once again.

He gripped at his head and spoke as he let out the breath he'd been storing for so long. Plastered on a sorrowful look. He looked like he's been run down by the whole world. Yet his brothers knew what had caused this. He was just worried. He was worried for his father. And he was worried if he'd ever see the person's face.

"I'm sorry... just- just give me more time to adjust to- all of this" He said gesturing his hands elsewhere, looking bloody confused. Taking in a deep breath he let it all out. Like a man addicted in cigarettes as he deeply exhales in all of his problems, the puffs of smoke carrying all the stored up despair he'd been keeping in his deep and dark thoughts. Making him rid of his problems, making him breathe freely without those sick thoughts that continued killing him.

With this Shikamaru could only sigh. He didn't know if he could risk his friend leaving again. But as if reading the genius' thought the blonde intercepted.

"You can trust me this time Shikamaru." He said above a whisper and voice low reassuring his witty brother. Looking at him intently with eyes of sincerity.

A moment of silence broke the air. As Shikamaru thought of his brother leaving the group for a while. He could only grip the side of hi temples, looking distraught, his dark pools hiding beneath those black lashes of his.

He then began searching his multi-strapped trousers and pulled off his personal hand-craft pipe. Filling the bowl of his pipe with the right leaves he began to take a match and began to light his smoky pipe that was set between the thin lines of his mouth.

With eyes closed, he puffed a deep smoke releasing all of the burden and responsibility he'd been feeling and said.

"Aa fine. Just-at least let us be near where you are." Said the Genius.

' _Naruto needs it anyway. What's the point of not letting him go now?' 'Sigh I guess I'll just have to figure these things the way around.'_

He ended shouldering his sack of a bag before leaving the princess behind. He peered one last glance at her, and she noticed this. Her emotions running wildly. She was so confused on the whole ordeal.

She never felt more than a huge and heavy burden herself. She felt compassion from this being whom saved her. She never felt so nude in front of the strangers in front of her. She will mostly likely receive bad views from them and blame her for everything. And she has accepted her fate. She will just have to travel on foot and meet Neji herself.

" _Take good care of her while I'm gone."_ Naruto communicated to his friends non-verbally. And they all gave looks of reassurance.

After the promising faces his friends gave. The blonde began setting his pace and continued walking ahead in the dusky wilderness alone, leaving briskly and slightly grazing shoulders with the Genius.

When he was behind. The Genius said something that made him stop at his foot steps

"Whatever you do just don't think of doing something stupid again." Puffs of smoke neared the genius, the pipe still intact on his lips.

Naruto stood there and gave him a side glance, he smirked and moved forward again.

Hinata wanted to go after him. But seeing him steam so much made her action against it. He just needed some time to think all this through. Whatever it was bothering him, it bothered her too. So she decided to just watch his back as it disappeared from her view, his body being devoured by the dark wilderness with every step he took.

It took all her willpower to face the strangers in front of her. Embarassment finally flooded her being. These were his travelling companions it was obvious. And she regretted being the cause of all these ruckus. So she had to make an ultimate apology from these men in front of her. However shockingly the genius beat her up to it.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that your highness, I know my friend was only trying to help. You didn't deserve to hear those things" Said Shikamaru to the princess giving her a slight bow to show respect. Hinata was so surprised by their apology. If any she should have been the one who's been begging upon her feet because of what she brought them.

"N-no you shouldn't apologize! I-It's speaks the truth. I-if any I should the one doing it. I-i'm sorry for everything. I swear in Durin's name that I'll make sure nothing ever happens to him and to all of you. I will try and lessen all of the bounties up against his head." Said Hinata as she swore her oath.

"Y—Your Highness, you didn't have to do that." Said Lee Sheepishly amused at her oath. Scratching the back of his head.

"He's right Princess! We know our friend! In fact, he's a bundle of hard rock stubbornness and absurdly pure will! He just likes to help people." Ending his message with a flashy grin decorated with an animatedly shining star, he continued. "Besides were strong." Said Kiba whom was now in front of her trying to get her attention with flexes of muscles.

Of course the princess noticed this and giggled. Hearing this the fanged man pooled on the ground and smiled heavenly. His body smoked from all the flutters in his stomach.

"Don't stress yourself too much Princess, that fool on the ground is right, if any you should be ignoring him. He's a pervert." Choji intently whispered the last part.

"Oyy! I heard that!' exclaimed the fanged man as he abruptly got up with his finger pointing judgingly at the shabby man before him.

The princess could only give ounces of gratitude from them she smiled at all of them. Such companions did that blonde hobbit had. They're hearts were far from criminal, they have their prides and dignity set in an incredible way. They are what supposed to be called real warriors.

"I'm sorry for breaking this but… What's is going happen to the Princess?" said Lee while he scratched his face and wondered, they couldn't just drag along the princess with them. Or else all of their heads will be on the posters and long lists of bingo books for the vigilantes. They'd be dead before they even reach the village.

"O-oh n-no, no" she said dismissively waving her hands in front of them while shaking her head dismissively, "Do not shed any more concern for me, I-I have caused enough trouble for you men. I have my cousin waiting for me at the end of the forest. He's the one who helped me escape from the Kingdom." Said Hinata to Naruto's companions. They all paused for thought. _'Where is her cousin?'_

"Well then… why isn't your cousin here with you?" said Kiba curious to the fact that her cousin didn't particularly helped her from the ruckus back in the village. "And why isn't he the one to help you escape?"

"I-it was to be expected that h-he cannot be seen with me or else he'll lose his dignity and be stripped off of his ranks. A-and It was highly my decision. I-I couldn't let him lose the trust that our family has given him. H-he worked so hard for it." She said to them, remembering what her cousin had to go through. All the hardships had been payed off and she didn't want to ruin it for him just for her shackles to be released.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to escort you there princess, after all we're also heading the same direction." Said Kiba offering a kind gesture for the Princess. And the princess could never thank you enough.

They just had to wait for their blonde friend to steam off.

* * *

VILLAGE

Sasuke abruptly came out of his shack after hearing a crowd of hobbits. Curly and wavy hair pooled his sight. It wasn't that dark as they'd start setting up quickly handcraft street lights just for the meantime. A crowd was forming outside a single shack. Men and women were whispering and gossiping about the matter. It was already the death of the night. He came and strode forward the crowd, easing himself muttering no excuses as he briskly walked towards the head of the commotion. Some noticed his appearance and automatically made him way.

"What is happening here?" he asked a Stoor hobbit beside him finally stopping until he was in front of the shack's door.

"Mrs. Mcgnaley is giving birth. And it seems to me that it's in some trouble" Said the old man he'd seen earlier, the one who talked about books and ancient scripts. His white hair was unruly and stiff. His face marred with wrinkles and other noticeable aging aspects.

"Mrs. Who?" replied Sasuke confused. "The pregnant woman you saved from the fire." Replied by the unnamed man before him. It took him a moment before he remembered.

" _S-stop! P-p-please! I beg of you!" she began as he took a step towards her gently, she moved backwards evading his presence still in panic, protecting her small figure against him. Then, he tried to speak as he began to open his mouth but was soon cancelled by the sudden outburst from the woman hobbit in front of him "Have you bear no ill will!?" exclaiming this, she stifled in another fit of sobs carrying her distress as she covers her whole disheveled form. "Please… no more…."_

Sasuke Finally understood.

Forgetting to not being able to introduce himself the old man- hobbit bowed in respect, left arm formally rested on his back and the right at the front folded beneath his bosom.

"Forgive me for being rude. My name is Bart Olbibe. I am a retired journalist." He said bowing his head a bit to show respect "Have I seen you before? You look very familiar." Added the ancient looking man- hobbit hinting amusement from his eyes. "Hn. I'm afraid not." Said Sasuke his attention somewhat surprised by the last statement Mr. Olbibe said. The man might know who he was. Hinting his last statement. _

"aaaahh!" screamed the woman Fallohide whom was giving birth. "W-wait this is absurd! It certainly doesn't look like a child's head, there might be some complications. But this one, it's something I've never encountered before." said the midwife now practically shaking with fear. The others in the room felt panic, for they too hadn't encountered matters such as this.

The woman's belly was too deformed to even be considered as pregnant. And her womb was expanding every passing moment. Mrs. Mcgnalye's eyes were rolling back in her head leaving only white in her irises. Shear sweat soaking through her core.

"AAAAAAHHH AAAHHAAAA!" screamed the woman whimpering cries of excruciating pain now gagging at her own saliva. Eyes swirling with the pain. A woman quickly got a warm towel and wiped off the liquid from Mrs. Mcganaley's mouth. Her earthy hair was dampened from all the sweat and it stuck through her complexion uncomfortably.

A midwife bolted out of the shack and saw the crowd which began to form outside. "Help! there's been some complications." She began in desperation hands gripping her skirt in nervousness.

This took all of the attention from the crowd. Some began rubbing their palms in nervous anticipation and some were bold enough to ask what was happening.

"Mr. Olbibe! Just perfect! We need your help!" the midwife said shaking in fear approaching the old hobbit. He said he was ajournalist. What would he know about delivering a baby?

"What is happening inside dear?" "We can't understand what's happening Mr. Olbibe, the situation is too absurd. This somewhat caught her attention. "Her womb expands every time she takes a push." Said the woman hobbit shaking in confusion. "Let me inside. I will have a look." Said Mr. Olbibe in a serious tone. Trying to familiarize himself with the situation.

"Wait." Abruptly cut off by Sasuke. They paused for him to continue. "I know a few things about medicine." He finally finished.

The midwife looked at Mr. Olbibe for an approving look. The stoor only shrugged and said "Let him in. I have a feeling he might come in handy." The way this old man said it. There was going to be a serious matter at hand.

Inside the shack there lay a woman in bed with an absurd looking womb as described by the midwife. She didn't look familiar until he's seen her up close. She looked ashen and worn out. Her face seemingly transcending into a more berserk one. Breaths shuddered in gasps. The bags under her eyes were dark and protruding violet veins as it turns to bleeding red.

Sweats were furrowing her brows and it didn't take up a fool to notice that she was suffering.

It quickly came to mind why this was happening to her. _'That demon raped her.'_

"Stay away from her." Sasuke abruptly spat. It was only natural for him to prepare his actions.

' _If it's possible, during the conceiving, a paranormal hatchling may have spread through her whole being, killing the unborn and taking in its place to be the one who's going to be birthed inside the body.'_

Then by any notion he quickly unsheathed his sword. He stood there coming closer to the woman in labor. Sword ready to strike at any given moment.

This was all too quick for them to take in. The midwives could only think of how heartless and rash this elf was in front of them. This is why some of them couldn't bring themselves to trust this elf. And these midwives never believed so strongly not until this moment.

"W-wait! What are you doing!?" said the midwife in horror. "Calm yourself boy. I am going to ask questions." Interrupted Bart.

"You don't understand-" abruptly replied by the elf. Already feeling his senses that danger was coming. His ears where perking. And that danger was the pregnant Fallohide whom was giving birth.

With sword at hand he gripped the handle too tightly. ' _this isn't the time.'_ He thought annoyingly.

"What happened in the fire?"

Suddenly a paranormal screech was heard from the woman lying on the sheets. This took all of their attention. After hearing her treacherous screams and huffs of air. They noticed that it wasn't any of normal breathing in labor, where huffs could only be heard. There was a whistling screech of something slimy in her throat something that could make any living shudder. An eveil creature was taking in her form.

She choked on her own saliva, mouth bubbling with white particles. Then her whole body started to convulse, her blood shot eyes started popping out as it continuously rolled on the back of her head. The woman continued to transcend into something more sinister. It was like she was being possessed. The Woman-hobbit was gripping the sheets too tightly until the rough fabric between her fingers began to rip. She began sitting up as her chest began pulling itself off the bend and her shoulders left at the back arched in an absurd way. Her figure was too complex it almost made the midwives throw up.

The three midwives started to panic and came to the woman's aid.

"Oh my goodness!" "Ling please fight that demon inside of you I know you can do it!"

But before they could get any closer. Sasuke stopped them. "Get away from here." He said now more warningly. And the three midwives shuddered at how he said this. But they were stubborn.

"No we can't!- we can't just leave her! She's our friend!" begged the other midwife pleading with desperation and tears in her eyes. She knew his job in this village but she could not just back down and protect her friend. "Please at least let us help her!"

"Your efforts are already futile." He said. "What do you mean?" replied the midwife desperately. Tears falling from her view.

"It was already happening when I came. This woman, was assaulted by those demons. Your friend was already dead the moment it happened." Replied the elf bluntly.

With shocked eyes the midwife started stuttering and panicking. "S-she she didn't say a word about it." She said shamefully. _'That's why she's been so quiet for the past week.'_

"The Elf is right." Said Mr. Olbibe grievingly "Mrs. Mcgnaley's body has been feeding off its body to the demon living inside her. Mrs. Mcgnalye's body is no longer hers." Replied by bart.

"You see that?" Sasuke pointed looking to the direction he's giving them. And the whimpering women followed his gaze.

"Does she still look like your friend?" as his finger did its gesture. And saw the differences.

Her ashen complexion told them otherwise, face was morphed into something empty and rough, eyes that were bloodshot continued to stare at her with danger.

They simply could not accept the fact that this was happening. Not to their dear friend. She helped them through their hardships in life. Gave them advices upon getting the right man. She was their shoulder whenever they cried about their sorrows. Helped them in times of need. They shared bonds and memories with her. And it ached for them to see her disappearing right before their eyes. It was yet another nightmare.

"I – I …" said the other midwife.

She was too overshadowed by the bonds and their memories that she let it took control over her state.

"I don't believe any of it-!"

Mr. Olbibe gasped and tried to call out her name. But before Sasuke could get a hold of her, she slipped and ran to her friend and gasped at what her friend already looked like. She wasn't breathing. And there were no more signs of life to her widely opened eyes.

She looked terrifying.

After checking for a pulse and felt none she quickly hugged the body of her friend and sobbed loudly mourning for the sudden loss of her friend.

* * *

It's already dark out. Let's wait for Naruto here and start camp. Said Shikamaru. And they followed.

They had traveled a few kilometers not far away from Naruto's scent as Kiba predicted. They were close to a river as they could hear water running down from the east.

' _H-he must be there._ ' Hinata thought. _'S-should I go to him?'_

They were already setting up their tents and Choji was the one to gather logs for the fire.

As they traveled, Naruto's companions started to introduce themselves

Shikamaru Nara the one with the high and dark spiky pontytail with droopy eyes that made him look like sleepy, he was a tactician she could tell that, he was smarter than he looked, and he was the one who fought with Naruto. He was the leader of the group.

Kiba Inuzuka the Fanged man who greeted them demandingly. He was a roudy and loud one. He was much like Naruto but lacking some aspects of him. He had pooling brunette hair, and his face was marred with a pair of long crimson triangular tattoos painted just below his eyes. And he had fangs.

Rock Lee the one who had a black bowl cut hair and absurdly thick brows. Who strangely see's everything in a positive side. He is very nice and sweet. And was a hopeless romantic.

Choji Akamura The shabby looking one, his eyes were slanted upward somewhat blocking it with his puffy cheeks which were marred by a crimson pair of spiralling tattoos on his cheeks. He loves to pocket and eat jerkeys from time to time. He is Shikamaru's closest friend and he likes to embarrass the fanged man with his moments with women.

It took her a few moments to think of something to say as the group kept moving around her, with them readying and setting aside their gears while prepping themselves for a good night's rest and supper.

Deciding to speak up she mustered all of her courage to say something. She really wanted to go after him. It's not that she couldn't take his companions, it's just that she needed him to be there. She wanted to see how he was doing, she wanted to see his presence. She was worried about a stranger.

As she was about to say something.

"You're thinking about him aren't you?" he said his smile somewhat forced, with eyes hinting with a bit of happiness and sadness. His friend deserves to experience some love in this world.

He was setting his sleeping bag just next to where she was sitting. She hadn't even noticed this.

"w-what?" She said crimsoning under the shade of the tree trunk she was seated on. The light of the fire illuminated her features. Fluorescent light dancing with the shadows. Their tents now intact from the ground. And a pot with river water was set in the fire. The shabby man continued adding more logs while poking the fire with a wooden rod.

Kiba only sighed. But smiled this time nonetheless. The princess was a bit confused, besides you can't just rush love. It has to come naturally. So he decided to notch up a plan.

"Princess why don't you go up the river and fetch some water for later and tomorrow, we'll take care of the rest from here."

His question made her shrink from her seat. Of course she already cared. If she hadn't she wouldn't have felt those flusters in her stomach whenever he was near her. But the task at hand was what brought her back to her eerie.

Hinata blushed at the hidden meaning behind this task and the river. Of course Kiba knows where Naruto is.

She nodded embarrassed, but continued to the direction that Kiba gave.

"A-alright." And took three water canteens. She began to look up and whispered a thank you towards the fanged man. Before she started heading east.

"y-you know there's already enough water right?" whispered Lee. Quite amused by Kiba's plan.

Shikamaru could only look at the retreating back of the princess before giving a judging look at the fanged man as he gave out a smirk. There was already water on the cooking pot. It meant that some of them may have crossed the river long ago.

"Hnn...That was awfully nice of you." Said Shikamaru as he puffed a thick smoke teasing the Fanged man completely. "Heyy I did it for Naruto!" exclaimed Kiba "After all these years he's finally have someone chasing him." He snorted and waved them off.

It wasn't more than a kilometer when she reached him. He was just there sitting on the dewy grass. And in front of him was the flowing river, head help up for the skies to see, eyes closed. He looked so vulnerable just being there alone.

It was already dark but the moon helped illuminate their surroundings. She has been there for a couple of minutes now hiding in the shades of trees, not knowing when to approach the river.

"Are you just going to hide there or what?" he said grinning, eyes still closed and head held high. His face chiseled illuminated by the moon enhancing his tanned features.

She gasped and crimsoned. He felt her presence, when did he?-

"I'm going to tell you about it if you come here already." Heart beating fast and stomach churning upon getting caught she hesitantly approached the man in the stream of water.

* * *

VILLAGE

Sobs were heard inside the shack and the whispering crowd outside began to increase some began to panic in concern and some just wanted to hear what happened. Bart took in the sight in front of him and saw the dead woman flinch.

Bart and Sasuke wasn't fast enough to take off the woman away.

Noticing that the pregnant hobbit was indeed moving. The midwife's eyes widened in surprise.

She quickly removed her weight from the friend that she'd been sobbing on. And saw the sight of her friend breathing and alive, relief began to wash her features and she brightly took her into another tight hug. When she has had enough she tried to release herself from her friend but the sudden tight grasps her friend had on her was tight and strong. She didn't let her go. She was struggling to release herself from her friend.

But then.

"H-hey w-wait let me-" she began laughing confusedly.

When she caught a glimpse of her face. She screamed in horror. Her face morphed into something unrecognizable, something paranormal. Realization suddenly hit he midwife and she screamed when excruciating pain took in the flesh of her bare neck.

AAAaaaahhhh! Horror and pain was written on her face as the now sinister hobbit in front of her tried to devour as much of the flesh that it could grasp from her.

Blood splattered from the rough ground and with a thud, dead did the midwife lay across them.

The other midwives and Mr. Olbibe's eyes shrunk in fear and began to panic the maidens shrieked in response at what just happened before them.

"Get out now!" Sasuke said, and they hastily made their way.

As if on cue, his sword striked through the monster as it devours the flesh it took from the maiden. But it dodged his attacks. It laughed at them dangerously.

' _ya think that would work?' said the monster sitting on the sheets. She was kneeling and her body swayed like of the snake._

However, Mr. Olbibe didn't quite hear what he said just moments ago.

"Bart Get away from here!" Sasuke said in a dangerous tone. "I wouldn't do so son. I think I know what this creature is." Replied the old man in a calm and serious tone.

Suddenly the pregnant hobbit floated through the dome shaped ceiling. Eyes directly looking at them with blood lust, its tongue protruding from its blood stained mouth like the snake, saliva with blood dangling from it.

She started laughing histerically below them and all gave the blood lusting looks.

Her long tongue protruded from her mouth and began licking her lips.

Bart then hastily retracted a small book in the pockets of his multi strapped pants and began adjusting his oval glasses over the nook of his nose.

He began to chant an unusual language one that was very familiar to him.

'Dwarf language.' Sasuke thought.

Pretty much sooner the woman who was floating from the ceiling began shrieking in pain from the ancient scriptures the old man was chanting. "What are they?" Asked the young elf from the old hobbit calmly. "Hybrids in their first form." Replied the ancient hobbit before him.

After the first stanza of the chant did the monster before them dropped from its floating state to unconsciousness, it fell perfectly from its unmade bed followed by a loud crash.

They stood there waiting for any movement. Noticing they that didn't get any, they started to make their way from the pregnant hobbit before them. Inspecting it closer.

Suddenly, its bloodshot eyes opened, it sat right up and tried to claw one of them. They hastily took in their distances again with their defenses on. Her attempts were unsuccessful. This time the sinister looking hobbit shrieked as if awakening a demonic power inside of its body. Something paranormal was heard from her shrieks and Sasuke was familiar with it just a few days ago if he could recall.

Moments later the pregnant hobbit who had a sinister look paled even more and started to look more like a corpse than a possessed one. Its body abruptly dropped down from the bed with a loud thud. The movement was too fast to catch sight. The now corpse-like hobbit started bending its bones in unusual places. Every movement could be heard with each bone cracking sounds.

Bart started to chant the second stanza of the scripture until he noticed that the shuddering bone cracking had abruptly stopped. And so did the body of the now corpse before them.

It was silent for a moment.

Until they saw clawing movements from its humongous belly. Water started pouring from the woman's genitals after that blood started to pool along as well like a turned faucet unattended.

Shockingly an earthly claw like arm started protruding from the woman's bleeding genitals. The scene was downright disgusting. Sticky green mucus started to display itself around the huge claw like figure, with blood covering it. Then there came another claw. It was like this demon inside of her was trying to get out of this hobbit's form. This demon made this hobbit it's vessel for it to be born and brought to life.

After the two large unsymmetrical claws crawled out, followed its head. Never did Sasuke witnessed the most horrifying birth in his life, some would have thrown up and passed out. But him? He was Sasuke and he wasn't sure if he was himself right now.

NH

"So, I take it they're up close and started camp already?" Said Naruto as he gave her a side glance while she continuously trembled in embarrassment her fingers poking at each other, thinking of her carelessness of being caught. Yet nonetheless she gave him a curt reply. "Y-yes." She was now seated next to him, the stream of the river now in front of her. She watched as it continuously flowed. She thought about how it can never die. She finally felt the flow of her life, she can finally see the world in different shades of green and no more dam was going to shut her down from flowing endlessly.

Breaking off her odd silence, He decided to ask questions.

"Did they bother you that much that's why you're here?" asked the amused blonde now giving her a full stare. He tried imagining all of the questions she'd received from his friends. It somewhat made him smile. He could see her struggling all the ridiculous questions they could muster. His friends were such dorks and he was the biggest of them all.

"N-no. N-not really." She replied being truthfully honest. "T-they're actually really nice." She said defensively. If she weren't bothered by his friends then why was she here?

"U-uhm I was c-curious. B-but h-how did you sensed me?" asked Hinata in confusion. Her question made Naruto grin, He didn't know if he should say it but there were millions of things running on his head b-y just the thought of it. He wanted to scratch his head while grinning foolishly.

There was a brief and comfortable silence between the two of them before he spoke.

He let out a loud breath before finally replying with courage. And smiled to himself knowingly.

"Your scent does wonders Princess." He said breaking off the silence, looking at her with those cerulean orbs that reflected the earth.

Hearing those words from him gave her butterflies, goosebumps and an active spinal, she didn't know what to say but she had had enough courage to at least handle some situations. "P-please Hinata is just fine." She said blushing like roses. As their eyes clashed. "A-and please don't call me Princess. I-I don't want to expect f-from anybody." She said looking down, embarrassed from her confession. She looked at the river as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

To be honest she was tired playing that role. Deciding to not push this topic further, he let it slide in for now.

"Alright... _Hinata_." Putting more emphasis on her name. It rolled off his tongue like the hushing winds.

' _Hell I sounded just like a real sex god of some sort.' Naruto thought._

The hair on the back of Hinata's neck stood up by the way he said her name for the first time, or did her mind just made it up?

"What are you doing here?" His question breaking off their intimate no wait- not intimate moment.

She gave him a beautiful smile and underneath that smile was something else. He almost caught his own breath, goosebumps suddenly eloped his whole body with unexplainable warmth "I-i've come to fetch some water." Replied the princess. And with that, she started retracting the water canteens.

Her smile can do unsettling things, and he somewhat guessed that it would kill him someday.


End file.
